Family Business
by erzatscarlet
Summary: (This story was born from prompts post on Tumblr) Mafia AU. Elsa is the boss of a highly successfull shipping company in Arendelle city, but has a secret life, she is also the boss of the most feared mafia family. She follows the family tradition but has one problem, she needs to keep everything secret from her beloved sister Anna. Rate T just to be sure. Possibly Elsanna.
1. Prologue

**Mafia AU**

**Rated - T**

**Family Business**

Prologue – Endings and Beginnings

Welcome to Arendelle Coastal City. Years ago (around 1800), the city used to be a quiet and humble little fishing town, until immigrants started arriving with hopes and dreams in search of a brighter future. That is how the Gard family came to this land.

Georg Gard and his wife Ilse came to Arendelle seeking a new beginning. They were original from Norway. There, they had a fairly successful business until a sly man ripped them off from nearly everything they possessed through lies and treachery. Unable to proof this man's evil deeds to the law, they decided to start anew. They took the first ship that sailed, not knowing where it was headed to. They just hoped it was somewhere far away, beyond the ocean. They also decided to never look back.

After arriving to Arendelle, and thanks to his experience in business management, it didn't took long for Mr. Gard to find a job in a little store downtown; but soon he would find that there was more to this town than meet the eye. It started with some little trinkets, like his boss (he was called Elias but everyone called him "Don") giving some goods or services as favors to later charge them in a manner that would mostly benefit him. Georg found it weird, but never questioned it. He just assumed it was how thing were done in town.

After a while, his boss started to truly trust him and so, asked him to also manage the accounting books of the business. Georg accepted gladly but as soon as he opened the most recent book he noticed that it was the weirdest accounting he had ever seen. He knew first hand that the store didn't sell that many goods to make such a profit, but nevertheless, there it was: more money than the store should be making; and most of them (the biggest amounts) were listed under "favor".

Georg started thinking that he was getting involved with the wrong crowd one more time but he couldn't just quit. Ilse was with child, they needed the money. He decided to ignore whatever this was and just do the job.

One month later everything changed.

Georg stayed later than usual that day. They needed to do inventory and his assistant was sick, so he had to do everything by himself. He was about to finish when suddenly the store room door slammed opened and Rocko ( a local boy that sometimes help around the store) entered covered in bruises and… and… was that blood?

Georg immediately tended to Rocko. While cleaning him he realized that most of the blood wasn't his. Those little cuts shouldn't have bleed that much. This was the straw that broke his back. Tired of this secrecy he finally voiced what was on his mind.

"Ok boy, that's it, you will tell me right this instant what the fuck happened to you!"

"Hey Mr. G", answered the boy, "this the first time I hear you swear."

"Don't try to get off topic boy, answer!"

"Sorry, can't. Lips are sealed unless boss says otherwise and, last time I checked, you were no boss."

"It's ok Rocko, my lad", came a voice from the door way, "I think it's time for old Gard here to know."

It was Georg's boss, "Don". They told him everything; about the favors, the money, and how the store was just a smoke screen.

Mafia. He had being working for the mafia all along. He was working for the same people that ruined him back home. He thought of running then and there and spill everything to the cops, to never have anything to do with them again… unless…

He used them. He could learn everything about this "business". He had wanted a new start and here it was, looking at him straight to the eye. The opportunity he wanted. They already trusted him. He could do so much more.

"So Georg," said "Don", "you in?" he offered him his hand.

"Positive," said Georg shaking it.

As years passed, Georg became "Don's" best friend and business partner. They made both businesses grow.

Their smoke screen passed from a little store to a fully fledged shipping business, and on the other side, the darker side, they were feared and respected. The city's underground knew who they were but, as expected, they weren't the only ones that grew. Other families were also out there looking for the correct moment to strike.

One of these families, in the same shipping trade, was the responsible for Georg's final turning point. Georg was known for never dirtying his hands. He left the dirty job to Rocko (now head security) and his men. But when this family killed "Don" at gunpoint in the middle of the streets, he made sure that the culprits were brought to him alive. One week later he killed three men in a store house with only Rocko as his witness. The three bodies were found weeks later. No one linked the crime back to Georg or his men. It was never mentioned again.

"Don's" will reading was performed two days after the murder. As he had no family or appointed heir, he left everything to his business partner and good friend Georg Gard. No one opposed.

"So, Mr. Gard," said Rocko that evening, "how does it feel to be "Don" now?"

"I'm no "Don" Rocko," said Georg, "Elias will always be "Don". I'm only Mr. Gard."

"As you wish boss," said Rocko tilting his hat slightly.

"You know what Rocko? My son is almost 20, I think it's time I start spending more time with him."

"Come on boss, you sound like you neglected your kid and we all know that there has never existed a more devoted father."

"Thanks for the praise," said Georg smiling, "but I was thinking more of the 'let's start introducing him to the business' kind of quality time."

"Oh… I see."

"Yes. I plan on making this a 'family business' and for that I need my son."

Years later, when Georg passed away in his old age, the business went to his son, and so on, and so on…

Now, 4 generations later, we found ourselves in a modern Arendelle city.

The current boss of "Gard Shipping Inc.", Marius Gard is in the waiting room of "Arendelle's General Hospital" Maternity wing. His wife, Elise Gard, was delivering their first baby at the very moment. Truth be told, the only reason he wasn't with her was because he fainted every time he saw blood.

"Mr. Gard?" called a nurse waking Marius from his daydreaming.

"Yes? Is everything ok? Is my wife alright? Did the baby…?"

"Easy Mr. Gard, calm down, everything went perfectly, no complications," the nurse calmed him; "you can go and see your wife and newborn now. They were already brought to the room."

He doesn't know how he didn't run to the love of his life and newborn. He arrived quickly. The light that entered through the window into the room bathed his wife in a way that made her and their baby in her arms to seem out of this world. He stood by the door, watching, mesmerized by the breathtaking scene.

"Honey? Will you stay there all day or will you come here and meet her?" said Elise referring to the baby in her arms.

"Her? It's a girl?" Marius approached his wife with the biggest goofiest smile on his face. Elise passed the baby to him. "This is a first, in my family the babies are always born male."

"Well, what can I say? We broke tradition," laughed Elise, "but this means that we can't name her after your great grandpa Georg as we had planned."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he passed the sleeping baby back to his wife, "so, any ideas? How about Georgina?" Elise gave him a look that clearly said 'you better be kidding me'. "No? Yeah… it's no good." He laughed.

"How about 'Elsa'?" suggested Elise.

"Elsa?" Marius looked at the baby girl, THEIR baby girl, with adoration. Her pale skin, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes (well, she still hadn't opened her eyes but he was sure they were blue).

"Elsa… I love Elsa."

… And now, with this, our story can truly begin…

* * *

Hello and welcome to this Frozen Mafia AU. All of this is inspired in the many prompts submitted to "elsannaheadcanons" on Tumblr.

As most of them were Anon I can't give the prompt authors personal credit so, if you happen to read this Mafia Anon, THANKS!


	2. Family History

**Mafia AU**

**Rated – T**

**Family Business**

Chapter 1 – Family History

Marius Gard met his wife Elise at Arendelle's Private University Business Program, during their second year. We can't say it was love at first sight for both of them, I mean, it was for Marius, but Elise thought (as everyone of her friends) that he was a pretentious rich kid. We can't blame her really, as Marius tried to win over her affections with expensive gifts at first. That didn't help him to change her opinion. Because it was wrong. He wasn't the snob, high class douche everyone thought he was. It was a pre conceived idea due to his father's wealth and upbringing.

It wasn't until one professor paired them for a project (the fact that he nearly begged to the professor to pair them up was his darkest secret) that Elise started to know the real Marius Gard. A guy who tried to woe her with expensive gifts because he didn't know what else to do. A guy who was hardworking and never let or order others to do his job. A guy so awkward around her that he couldn't put two words together the first time they met for the project. A guy that became her friend, then her best friend, her boyfriend, her fiancée, and finally her husband.

But, did Elise know about the family's side business?

Yes, yes she did.

Marius told Elise about his family's secret two month after they got engaged, during dinner at his place. Her response still surprised him to this day.

"Oh, that? I already knew." He nearly drops his glass of wine.

"You knew? Who told you? How? When?"

"You told me, months ago," she drank some wine.

"Me? But…?" he was completely lost.

"I think," she said putting down her wine, "that it's time for me to reveal my own little secret because honey, you see," she approached him and whispered in his ear, "you sleep talk." Marius was surprised.

"And you never…? You didn't? Why?"

"It's your family Marius," said Elise retaking her seat, "and I have to admit that among the entire mob out there, your family is quite decent; besides, it's a delicate issue. I just assumed you would tell me when the time was right."

Marius never thought it possible but it happened: he fell even more in love with her that exact moment.

For the next months until the wedding, Elise was thought about all she needed to know about her soon to be family's alter ego: the mafia known as the "Nordic family". While other families used their real name in and out of the circle, the Gard's decided to create this parallel world. It started with the second boss; he didn't want his father's best friend history to be repeated. This alter ego helped to draw a line between interests and it kept the family members save from vendettas. Well, most of the time.

Everything was perfect for a while but then the problems began. Marius and Elise decided that the wanted to start their own family but, after many tries, Elise didn't get pregnant. The doctors said that it may be because of stress, or bad timing during her ovulation periods. Other doctors were more fatalists and that made Elise to start falling into depression.

Time passed. Two years. Three years. No baby. Elise didn't know what to think.

Was she not meant to be a mother?

Was something wrong with her?

Every time Marius talked to her she was afraid he would ask for the divorce. Because, who would want a wife that can't bear a child? Elise was really frightened, so much, that she started losing weight, she couldn't sleep, and she even stopped talking.

It took all of Marius' patience and understanding to convince her that he would never, EVER, do something like that. She was his until the end of time. His love for her was stronger than anything life could throw their way. Elise couldn't believe her luck. That such an amazing man was hers. She got better.

After a long talk one evening the couple decided to try one more time, the last one. If she didn't get pregnant, they agreed to adopt a baby boy named Kristoff. He was the son of Roland and Ellen Bjorgman. His mother had being a delicate woman, health-wise, and had died during childbirth. His father, Roland, was Marius' bodyguard. He had died 2 month ago during a "car accident". Marius was still trying to proof that a rival shipping company had contacted one of the families to get rid of him. Roland died because of them, living 6 months old Kristoff behind. The boy was currently living with his uncle, Roland's older brother and ex-marine, who also was Marius' new bodyguard. But he really wasn't, like he always said, a "full time baby person". He was not cut to raise a child, so he accepted his employers' proposition.

But Elise did get pregnant this time. Everyone in the house rejoiced. It was like the storm that had being over the family finally left.

Elise and Marius, although they were no longer going to adopt him, decided that Kristoff should stay. He would make the perfect playmate for and, they hoped, friend for their future son. Because they were sure they would get a boy. The family history told so.

But when 9 months later a baby girl was born, many didn't know what to think or how to react. The company's board of directors even thought that the couple would finally adopt the boy 'cause, "a girl couldn't inherit 'Gard Inc.'" Marius was quick shutting them up.

"The only reason 'G.S. Inc.' has being passed from father to son all these years is not based on a patriarchy system. It is simply because no daughter was born to the family until Elsa. We, Elise and I, think that our daughter will do a magnificent job as heiress and lead the company to new heights when her time comes. She will, no doubt, surpass her male counterparts. I'm proud of having a daughter. A beautiful daughter that I'm sure is destined for great things."

Yes, he was proud… and scared.

In that speech, when Elsa was born, he was only referring to the light side of the force. He feared for her future in the dark side. He kept his fears a secret for a long time. But he hit his limit during Elsa's first birthday party. She was growing so fast and he couldn't help it. He told everything to Elise after they put Elsa to bed.

"She'll be fine," said his wife, "if O-Ren Ishii managed to control the Yakuza world of Japan, I'm sure Elsa will manage with Arendelle's underworld. Don't worry."

"Did you just compare our baby daughter with a fictional top world assassin with a tragic past that includes dead parents?"

"Yes! And from 'Kill Bill'," said Elise with a smile, "I thought you loved that movie, you always praise Lucy Liu's performance."

"I'd rather praise you," said Marius kissing his wife, "And I definitely love you more."

His wife was right. He could worry about it later.

But just in case, only just in case, Marius convinced his wife to try for a second baby. When Elsa was four, that second baby arrived, just not in the way it was expected.

Anna, a 10 month old baby, was the daughter of Augustus and María Kaas. They were Marius and Elise's best friends and partners in both businesses. They were a hardworking couple and they were killed due to misinformation.

It was rare, but once in a blue moon a spy would infiltrate the Nordic's family staff. No one knew who directed the Nordic mafia. It was all from the shadows. Who the leaders were was the most priced information in Arendelle's underworld. This spy was a desperate man trying to make a name for him. So desperate, that he misunderstood a conversation and run to his boss with the 'true identities of the Nordic leaders'.

The Kaas died in what could be described as a bizarre accident. Just because a pitiful man confused them with Marius and his wife. No one knew how the fire started. There were too many witnesses, to many clues, to many of everything, to the extent that one could not tell what was real and what fake. The only thing everyone agreed on was that Anna's survival was a miracle.

The Kaas didn't have family apart from each other so, when they died, Anna was left all alone. Or so everyone thought. The Kaas' will specify that if something happened to them, their business was to pass in its entirety to the Gards. Yes, that was completely against company policy but that's what lawyers are for.

The important clause of the will though, was the one involving Anna. Not about the money she would inherit when she turned 18, not about the company assets or corporative rights she would possess, no that was unimportant. The important part was the one that explained that the Kaas' appointed Marius and Elise as Anna's legal guardians. After hearing this, Marius didn't let the lawyer to finish speaking.

"We will adopt her."

"Wait Mr. Gard, there's still more…"

"I said," he interrupted the man, "that we will adopt her. No 'if's, no 'buts', no nothing. Prepare the necessary paperwork. I want this completed by today."

"But Sir, today is not…"

"But? Did you say 'but'?"

"No Sir, we will have everything ready for the adoption today, Sir."

"See? It wasn't that hard."

Elsa was the happiest when her parents told her about Anna. When she met her the next day (she couldn't sleep the night before) Elsa thought that her new sister was perfect and, then and there, promised herself that she would protect her from any harm. With her, Anna would always be safe. (Later that day, while Anna slept, she made Kristoff to promise the he would help her protecting her baby sister).

Two weeks after the incident, Arendelle police department filed the case as closed due to lack of evidence. Marius and Elise appealed for the case to be reopened. They tried through all legal ways with no luck.

Well, if they weren't going places legally, they did have other ways.

One month passed after that. It was a sunny afternoon so the family decided to eat lunch in the garden. Marius smiled watching the three most important girls in his life. Yes, Anna, little precious Anna, was already part of them. Elsa adored her, even Kristoff, that little antisocial rascal (in a good way, of course) had quickly warmed up to the baby, and Elise was just glowing.

He was enjoying the view of the four of them playing when Kai, his PA and most faithful employee, approached. Elise saw this and also approached.

"Sir, madam, good afternoon."

"How are you doing Kai." welcomed Elise.

"Very well madam, thank you." He then addressed Marius. "I have news, sir."

"Good ones, I hope."

"Yes sir," said Kai, "Mr. Bjorgman sent this message a few minutes ago, 'it has being done. No complications', that's all sir," added Kai with a smirk. Marius was smirking himself.

"Thank you Kai. You can return to your duties."

"Sir, madam," with that, he left.

"What was that honey?" said Elise, checking over their children. Elsa was trying to teach Anna how to walk. The baby girl just fell on the behind, laughed, and started crawling.

"We found the culprits for the 'Kaas incident' a few days ago. That's all." Marius also turns to look at their children and smiles. Elsa waves his way. He waves back.

"The culprits? What does that…? Oh," realization comes her way, "and Mr. Bjorgman, did he…?"

"Yes, I left everything to his discretion. You know how flawlessly he works. I'm thinking of giving him a raise if it takes more than a week to find the bodies."

"Father!" calls Elsa, "Mother! Do you wanna make flowers crowns? Gerda showed me how the other day!"

"Of course, dear," said Marius, "and later we can go for ice-cream."

"Yes! Let's do that! Thank you Mr. Gard!"

"'Uncle'. I've told you many times to call me 'uncle', Kristoff."

"Maybe next time. Uncle Frederick says that- OUCH! Anna! That hurt!" complained the boy when Anna hit him with a toy to regain his attention.

The couple laughed.

Life was good. They would watch their children grow. They would grow old together, and just enjoy life.

Yes. Life was good… for now…

* * *

So I decided to upload 2 chapters at the same time as they were both kind of introductory.

Again, thanks to the Mafia AU Anons in Tumblr for the original ideas.

You rule!


	3. 18 years later

**Mafia AU**

**Rated – T**

**Family Business**

Chapter 2 – 18 years later

Elsa hated funerals.

The first time she was obliged to attend one, she was six years old. Her grandfather had died. It was the first time she had seen so many people gathered on the same place all wearing black and most of them not looking sad at all. She asked her mother why apart from family no one seemed to be sad. She only got a sigh and a weak smile in response. Her mother must have thought that it was a subject too complicated for a six year old. Well, her mother was wrong. Before the service began, Elsa scurried again from her parents and started eavesdropping into different conversations. What she heard displeased her. Some went to make a good impression to the new Gard family head (aka her father), other came because they knew that a potential business partner was also attending and they wanted to start a chat with them during the reception, a third group had just came in representation of their 'big bosses' that, conveniently, were away on a business trip.

Elsa was as disgusted as a six year old could be; just glad that Anna had to stay home 'because a funeral was no place for a two year old'. She decided she had heard enough and started going back to her parents when she heard the fourth reason someone would go to a funeral from a group of old men: to make sure the guy was INDEED dead. She had being close to her grandfather, she used to call him papa Marcus and in return he called her 'his little snow princess' because of her hair (the same as her late grandmother). At that moment she wished she had ice powers to just freeze those fool old men that were making fun of her dear grandpapa.

When the service started she was seated in the front row between her parents (Kristoff was in the second row along Kai and Gerda). The service included a part fully dedicated for the mourners to approach the casket for a final goodbye and for them to offer their condolences to the family. They could see a very vulnerable Marius, with bags under his eyes and quite pale; a tired Elise, with her eyes red from all the crying; and finally, a very serious Elsa. She wouldn't take false crap from any of these so called men and women. All of them double face hypocrites in love with themselves and their money. She wouldn't cry in their presence, not now not ever, they wouldn't see her cry. Unbeknownst to her, her actions had an interesting effect on all the service attendants; they started calling her "the ice princess".

The second time she attended a funeral, she was ten. She wanted to forget that funeral; it was too painful for her. It was Frederick Bjorgman's funeral, Kristoff's uncle. The children had grown attached to the man; they even called him 'Uncle Frederick'. He died due to heart complications. Or so they were told.

Eleven, soon to be twelve, year old Kristoff tried to be strong. His uncle told him many times that, even if there was no shame in crying, there were times that one needed to be strong for others (referring to Elsa and Anna). His tears were silent, rolling slowly down his cheeks, his head held high. He would cry him to sleep later that night, in the solitude of his room. Anna, on the other hand, was another story all together. The six year old couldn't stop crying in her mother's arms. It was a heartbreaking scene as the child was always smiling and laughing. Her sobs were muffled against her mother's blouse, already soaked with tears, but they could be heard nonetheless.

But the one everyone was talking about was none other than Elsa. The ten year old wasn't crying. Her eyes completely dry, void of emotion, and void of light. But not because she didn't care, because she did. No. It was because she knew.

Elsa knew what really had happened.

Anna couldn't sleep the night their parents told them the sad news so, in an attempt to calm her down, Elsa went to the kitchen for some hot coco. On her way back to her room she passed beside her father's study. The door was ajar and voices could be heard from the inside. Curiosity got the best of her and she approached.

"I told him to be careful!" Her father's sudden outburst startled her and she nearly dropped the hot coco.

"He knew what he was doing. You were both aware that it was dangerous." Her mother's voice was calm. Someone had to be, Elsa supposed.

"I should have sent someone else," said her father.

"And then what? Watch how that other poor kid dies instead?"

"We don't know that! What if he survived?!"

"And what if he didn't?!" silence. Elsa had never heard her parents had such a heated argument. She was getting scared. "There was NOTHING you could have done about it."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Elsa heard something hit the wall and break. NOW she was scared.

"He died because I told him to go! I knew those motherfuckers were up to something and I still told him to go! ALONE! It's like I pulled the trigger of that gun! Like it was ME who shoot him through the heart! LIKE IT WAS ME WHO KILLED HIM!"

"Killed?" whispered Elsa. She hadn't noticed that she was no longer holding the cups. They were on the floor, their contents spilled all over the carpet.

"Papa? Mama?" Elsa couldn't stay hidden any longer. She might be ten, but she was no fool. Her parents were surprised to see her. Elise run to her daughter, a forced smile on her face.

"Elsa, dear, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"What's that about Uncle Frederick being killed?" her mother tensed, his father avoided the look she sent his way.

"That's none of your business Elsa, go to bed."

"No!"

"Go. Back. To. Your. Room."

"No! Not until you…"

"ELSA!" she took half a step back. Papa never yelled.

"Marius stop! It's not her fault! Don't lash it out on her!" her father closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It took him about twenty minutes to calm down. During all that time her mother held her close. She could see unshed tears on her eyes and she could feel silent tears falling from her own.

"I'm sorry" started her father, his eyes also shinning with unshed tears. He motioned for them to go seat on the couch with him. He hugged and kissed his daughter before he started explaining. "Elsa, what I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated outside this walls, not even to Anna and Kristoff, do you understand?"

"Yes, papa."

"I wasn't planning on telling you any of this until you were older, but for you to understand about your uncle you need to know about our family."

"Marius, you can't…!" Elsa could feel her mother tense and the fear in her voice. She was always good at pinpointing these little things in someone's behavior and voice. It was kind of a lie detector.

"I'm not telling everything, only the necessary," her mother sighed in relief.

"You see Elsa, our family is…" he took a deep breath, "we are what people call the 'Nordic mafia family'".

Elsa blinked once, twice.

"Yes, I already knew that," she simply said.

"What? How?"

"Papa told me," said Elsa, "only he was sleep when he did." Marius face palmed. He needed to do something about his sleep talking problem. Anyway, they explained what 'being in the mafia' really meant, because Elsa didn't really understand what the word meant apart from the vague meaning the dictionary provided.

And so, an hour later she returned to her room, with her eyes red and two new cups of hot coco and cream. That night she cried with Anna. She cried more than Anna so that she wouldn't have tears left to spill at the funeral. Because, once again, she wouldn't cry. Not in front of those who would be there out of pity and underhanded interests. No, they would never see her cry.

Later, at the funeral's reception, she heard the nickname for the first time.

"The ice princess".

She liked it.

The third time she is required to attend a funeral is twelve years later. She is 22 years old…

… and her parents had just died.

It was an accident. They were going away to celebrate their anniversary, they were supposed to return after two weeks. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff went to the airport to say their goodbyes. They saw them board their private jet and then saw them no more. Two days later they received a call from the hotel their parents were supposed to arrive hours ago. They weren't there. Anna got worried instantly, but Elsa insisted to wait. Maybe the plane had to do an emergency landing and they were just late. When the next day there was still no news, Elsa went into action.

Since the moment her father had started her in the 'Nordic family' when she was ten, Elsa had shown everyone that she was a prodigy. A natural born leader and fast learner, every member of the Nordic's had grown attached to her and accepted her as the next boss. She started with the big jobs when she was sixteen. Hiding everything from Anna though, was hard. They were slowly drifting apart. She still adored her little sister, more than ever, but she new that she now needed to hold her at arm's length if she wanted Anna to be save.

Using her contacts in and out of the business, she got an explanation about her parents' whereabouts within the hour. Elsa managed to obtain the necessary information to pinpoint the approximate location where the plane should be. They found the plane the next day, they also found 3 bodies. The pilot, Marius, and Elise Gard.

Elsa made the funeral a private thing. No outsiders. No exceptions. As most of the Nordic members also worked at the Gard residence, they were allowed to attend. Elsa also managed to get Kristoff a special permission to attend. The boy had wanted to emulate his uncle and had entered a military academy and then the army. But he soon realized that being away from home for long periods of time wasn't for him. He had asked for his release, a very slow process that thanks to Marius had being speed up. He still had 7 more months of service so Elsa had to use some favors to bring him home. They would never put their parents to rest without him, who was like a brother to both girls.

Without strangers around and surrounded only by loved ones, Elsa cried during a funeral for the first time in forever. Gone was the 'ice princess' persona and Anna recognized in her the broken little girl that had cried with her all night 12 years ago. She just hugged her beloved older sister, never wanting to let go. Elsa hugged back, sobbing in Anna's shoulder. Kristoff could swear that the sisters' roles had being reversed. The youngest comforting the eldest. Sometimes he doubted about his decision of dropping out of the army, but then he thought of them, the two girls that were like sisters to him, the only family he had left, and his doubts would fly out of the window. Anna made a motion indicating that he should join in the embrace. He didn't think twice and joined the group hug.

Later that night, after Anna announced she was going to bed early, Elsa asked Kristoff to accompany her to a very important meeting. They were both still dressed with their funeral clothes. Elsa was regal despite all the crying. Kristoff was wearing his formal army uniform.

"Elsa, your parents just died. It is not the time for meetings."

"It's not what you are thinking," says Elsa guiding Kristoff through a hall in the house he had never went through. Heck, he didn't even know it existed.

"Then what is it?" Elsa looks at him and starts explaining.

"With father we had agreed to introduce you to this 'world' when you returned from the academy, but then you went straight to the army and we couldn't. Dad didn't want to come in between you and your dreams, but then you decided to return home. We planned on telling everything the same day you got your release. I've being involved in this since I was ten, as I kind of stumble upon it when I eavesdropped a conversation between my parents."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa stopped before a sturdy oak door with an 'N' in the middle.

"I'm talking about this," she opened the door. Inside there was a long table with many chairs. Beside each chair there was a man or woman standing very straight, in an attention position. There were more men and women against the walls, every single one of them dressing in black suits and shades. Behind the long table there was a banner hanging on the wall. It had a letter 'N', very similar to the one on the door, on the middle. The colors were a deep purple and green. Kristoff was glued in his place. Elsa gave him time to take everything in and moved to one of the two empty seats on the table. Only after she seated herself on the head of the table did everyone else (minus the people against the walls) seated. A man that Kristoff hadn't seen (but that he recognized as Kai) closed the door behind him. He tried to speak but the words failed to come to him.

"Welcome, Kristoff, to the 'Nordic family' headquarters"

"Elsa…" she stopped him with a hand gesture.

"Here no one calls me Elsa. Here I'm 'The Boss' as was my father before me." Elsa stood up, "but I think I'm going to change that title." Whispers could be heard.

"Silence everyone! Our Boss is talking!" Kai silenced everyone.

"Thank you Kai," said Elsa with a tiny smile. "When this family started the leader was supposed to adopt the name of 'Don', but the first leader, my great-great grandparent Georg Gard, changed it to 'Boss' to honor his friend Elias' memory. Well, I think is time we change the title again. In the outside world I'm know as the 'ice princess' and I like it, but it would be too obvious for me to adopt the same name in our circle, don't you think?" she didn't wait for a response and continued, "but the 'icy' persona has grown on me. I'd like to keep it. Before the funeral you all agree to follow my lead the same way you followed my father's so, from now on, me, 'The Ice Queen', will be in charge of this family."

There was silence for a while until Kai spoke up.

"So, 'The Ice Queen'… I could get use to that, your 'Majesty'" he said bowing graciously, a serious look on his face. Everyone stood up and bowed as well, all saying 'Your Majesty' at the same time. Elsa could see that they were all dead serious about it. She turned to Kristoff, who was still glued to his place.

"Don't be shy Kristoff, come here," he did, more like a zombie than like a trained soldier. Elsa's gaze, hard until now, softens when he reached her side. "This is our family Kristoff. Practically all of them have known us since we were babies. Our shipping business is very much real but is only a smoke screen for this world. I'll explain everything to you given time as there is a lot to learn. I'll be frank to you, if it depended only on me, you wouldn't be here today, but I need you." That snapped him out of his daze.

"You need me? Elsa, you ran a god dam mafia down here! I won't say anything about it to anyone but I really don't want to take part of it! I'll always love you as the sister you are for me, even if we are not blood related. But I don't want to take part of this enterprise."

"Don't worry 'big brother'," said Elsa using the nickname she knew he liked, "I won't ask you to do dirty work or anything of the like. I need you for one specific duty. One duty and that's it. Please, only ONE." She breathed in, "I want you to be Anna's personal bodyguard."

"Anna? Shouldn't you discuss it with her first?"

"She doesn't know about this," she made a gesture with her arms signaling the entire room, "and I pretend to leave it like that."

"Why?"

"My parents' accident was no accident," revealed Elsa, "Four people got into that plane, and we only found three bodies. We thought that the fourth body had just sank, but security footage at the airport filmed a guy much like him stepping out a helicopter what we presumed were hours after my parents plane crashed into the ocean. We did a search and found that it was the same man: our missing fourth passenger. As we speak, my best men are trying to locate him."

"And you fear for Anna's security?"

"Yes. Because you see Kristoff, my parents' real identity was leaked out because of a rat. We had a rat in our home. Obviously, we already took care of him. But don't worry, he's alive, although I think he would prefer to be dead." Those words and the way Elsa uttered them sent shivers down Kristoff's spine. "Until we find this guy I need you to take care of my sister as I'll be too busy, not only with this underworld but also with 'Gard Inc.', I'm the heiress after all, and among all the people in the world, I trust you the most. Everyone in this room agrees that you are the best man for the job 'big brother'." Kristoff sighed. When Elsa looked at him like that and called him that name he could never refuse.

"I understand. I'll do it."

"Thank you. You can go now." Kristoff went to the door but as he was going to open it Elsa stopped him.

"I forgot something," he turned, "I told you I've being involved with this since I was ten. More specifically, I've being involved with this since Uncle Fredericks passing."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Frederick didn't die of heart complications. He didn't just die. Kristoff, he was killed. He was my father's best man, and was killed because of that." Elsa let her words sunk.

"You mean to tell me that my uncle was one of you? Part of this 'Nordic family'?"

"Yes." She said simply.

"Who killed him?"

"We never knew exactly 'who', but we know the family this 'who' is part of. But as you will only 'work' for us temporarily I won't tell you. Knowing you as well as I do, I know you will go in your personal vendetta. I won't risk you safety." Elsa knew she had him now. She couldn't force him to join and he knew that. He was playing directly into her hands. She wanted Kristoff in her team, and she WOULD get him. It was for his own safety.

"You were always good with mental games," he laughed, "I thought that my so called 'military training' would have changed me, but I was wrong. You win." He approached Elsa with an amusing smile on his face and bowed to her the same way everyone else had, "I will gladly join your family, 'Your Majesty, Ice Queen'" He took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it.

She just smiled.

Elsa hated funerals and she would make sure to never have to attend one again as long as she lived.

* * *

Hey I'm back!

This is the first time in my life that I've updated so quickly, but it seems that this story has a live of its own. I don't control the story; the story (and the prompts) controls me.

Next chapter will be from Anna's perspective more or less based on this prompt:

"_Elsa tries her very best to keep Anna out of harm's way, as far from the criminal underworld and the family dealings as possible. Anna, however, is far to adventurous and curious to be cooped up. With a great deal of wheedling, puppy-dog-eyes and other assorted tactics, she finally persuades Kristoff, one of the family enforcers, to take her to explore the shadier parts of the city. Anna is having the time of her life. Kristoff is silently dreading what will happen if Elsa finds out__"_

Thanks to the Anon that submitted it to "elsannaheadcanons" on Tumblr!


	4. Secrets

**Mafia AU**

**Rated – T**

**Disclaimer: All of the "FROZEN" characters belong to Disney.**

_Base prompt for this chapter (submitted by "Anon"):_

"_Elsa tries her very best to keep Anna out of harm's way, as far from the criminal underworld and the family dealings as possible. Anna, however, is far too adventurous and curious to be cooped up. With a great deal of wheedling, puppy-dog-eyes and other assorted tactics, she finally persuades Kristoff, one of the family enforcers, to take her to explore the shadier parts of the city. Anna is having the time of her life. Kristoff is silently dreading what will happen if Elsa finds out__"_

**Family Business**

Chapter 3 – Secrets

"We are here! We are here! We are here!" Anna bounced happily in the passenger seat of Kristoff's car, a black Mercedes (a gift from Elsa).

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there feisty pants!" says Kristoff turning off the car, "Remember that we have rules about tonight, care to repeat them to me?"

"Kristoff, I'm 19 years old, don't you think I know how to take care of myself already?"

"Says the one who screamed like a banshee yesterday because there was an itsy bitsy spider on her wall," Anna blushed.

"Hey! Those things are poisonous!"

"Whatever. Now tell me the rules for tonight," insisted Kristoff.

"Rule number one: not a word of this to Elsa," started Anna

"Good. Number two?"

"Elsa must never, ever, know about tonight"

"And rule number three?"

"If Elsa EVER gets wind about tonight we are both dead meat," finished Anna.

"That's my feisty pants!" says Kristoff putting a hand on Anna's shoulder, "Now my rules."

"Oh come on! I already promised not to tell my sister!"

"And now you will listen to me," Anna could see that Kristoff was dead serious, "you have never come to a place like this in your life, I have, so you will listen or I swear I will take you back home right this instant."

"Fine, do tell," Anna gave up.

"Kristoff rule number one: no talking to strangers," Anna rolls her eyes, "Kristoff rule number two: you can only drink cocktails I approve of; and Kristoff rule number three: if you want to dance, you will only dance with me."

"Ok… wait, what? You dance?" Anna raises an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yes, in fact I do."

"You telling me," Anna opens the car door, "that you dance to that?" referring to the loud techno music coming from the night club they were supposed to enter. Kristoff blushed.

"Yes. Now, do you want to go or not?" says the 25 year old man stepping out of his car.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Kristoff could swear that, someday, the Gard sisters would be the death of him. He loved them dearly, and they knew it, and sometimes they just got advantage from it. Like tonight, how Anna convinced him to secretly take her to a night club in a shady part of town was beyond him.

It has being over a year since Marius and Elise's death. A little over a year since Kristoff officially joined the 'Family'. Being Anna's bodyguard had being easy at first, the girl had being so down due to the loss that she spend most of her time indoors. Elsa knew that she only had a week before Kristoff returned to the base to finish his last 7 month of military service and couldn't protect Anna anymore until coming back home; she had a deadline to catch the bastard who had killed her parents. Only after she caught him she could start working on all the rumors about her family. Only after that she could work to return everything to normal. Lucky for her, the 'Nordic' men were outstanding in their duties. Three days before Kristoff had to return they caught him, and took him to one of 'Gard Inc' storage houses in Arendelle port. The guards at the gate were part of their group so any log, evidence, or footage of them being there that night was destroyed.

Kristoff had asked to be present that night. Elsa was reluctant at first, but he insisted. He wanted to face the man responsible for maiming his family. That man was the reason Anna and Elsa had cried. You can't mess with family. You can't mess with HIS family.

Kristoff and Elsa, both dressed with black capes with hoods, arrived last that night. The 'Nordic' men had already made the necessary arrangements for what was to come. The guy was shirtless and chained to the wall, hanging one foot from the ground and semiconscious.

"So this is him?" asked Elsa lowering her hood.

"Yes, my Queen," said Jhonna, one of the oldest members of the family who was also the Gard state chief gardener.

"Wake him up," while her men went to fill a bucket with nearly frozen water, Elsa approached a table were Jhonna had place various 'instruments' for tonight.

"El-… I mean, my Queen, wait," Kristoff stopped her, "you can't do this."

"Kristoff, if you insisted on coming just to stop me then…"

"No, don't get me wrong," said Kristoff, Elsa looked at him with confusion all over her face, "I didn't come here to stop you from doing this," he took the whip Elsa had pick up from her hands, "I came to stop you from dirtying your hands." Elsa's eyes were wide as plates, was Kristoff serious? "Please, let me."

Kristoff approached the guy. The storage lights were turned off safe from one: an intense light just falling over the poor bastard. Kristoff signaled that he was ready and they emptied the bucket on their victim.

"What the fuck! Where am I! Who are you! Ack!" Kristoff shut him up with a flick of the whip.

"Shut up for now, will you? I ask the questions tonight. First, tell me everything you know about flight MX-5006 that went off August 10th, nearly two weeks ago." He could see panic starting to form in the guys face.

"I don't kn… MOTHERFUCKER THAT HURTS!" Kristoff had hit him again, stronger this time.

"You are lying. Now, let's try again, flight MX-5006, talk."

"Go to hell"

"Wrong answer"

We won't go into details about what he did that night. He had nightmares for weeks after that. When the guy (whose name Kristoff never asked) finally surrendered and spilled all he knew, Elsa and him retired.

"I have all the information I need now," said Elsa, "Kristoff and I will go home. Jhonna, take care of the rest."

"Yes my 'Queen'."

The two blonds walk to the door and exit the storage house pulling their hoods back on just in case.

"Elsa? What did you mean with taking care of…?" and then he heard it. Three gun shots, then silence.

"I meant that." She turned to see a very pale Kristoff under his hood, "I know I told you that our family has a policy of 'no killing'. We solemnly think that every life is precious, no matter who is it. But within time we have also realized that there are cases, as this one, which can be considered exceptions."

"Exceptions?" The cold stare Elsa sent his way could make even the bravest man feel like a defenseless child.

"Never. Mess. With family." Elsa keeps on walking, gets in the car and waits for him. Kristoff stands there for a few minutes. His facial expression changes from surprise, to worry, to understanding. This is how his family works… and he can cope with it as long as all his loved ones are safe.

Back to the present. Kristoff says his name to the guard at the club doors and he and Anna enter.

"Its way louder in here!" he can barely hear Anna's voice.

"Yes! I know!" he shouts back. "Follow me! I got us a place in the VIP area so we don't need to shout!" he starts walking, Anna following close behind. Anna was beyond herself with happiness. This was so new to her and she already loved it.

Since their parents passing, Elsa had become an overprotective older sister. She still indulged in most of Anna's whims (like the horseback riding, fencing, and judo lessons), but Anna felt that she wasn't really free. She wasn't the type to stays indoors all the time. She wanted adventure. She wanted to know people who wouldn't treat her differently because of her last name. So last week, when she returned home for the summer vacations, the first thing she did was convince Kristoff to take her out to town. It was easy. A compliment here, a compliment there, batting her eyelashes and he was in. But only if Elsa never find out. Please, as if she would tell her.

They got to the VIP area without complications and sat on an empty table.

"Wow! Now I can hear my thoughts!" says Anna fanning herself with her hand, big goofy smile on her face, "and its way hotter than I thought it would be."

"It wouldn't be if you took your jacket off," smiled Kristoff.

Anna just sticks out her tongue at him and proceeds to take off her jacket. She reveals a green summer dress above her knee. It's sleeveless without much cleavage. Around her neck she's using the pendant her parents gave to her their last Christmas together. It was actually a locket meant to hold two pictures (Anna was saving the slots for when she fell in love). She was also using matching sandals with a low heel and her hair was free, falling graciously over her shoulders. Kristoff smiled. The little girl that he had known his whole life had turned already into a beautiful woman.

"So tell me, 'big brother'," Says Anna, "what does a lady have to do to get a cocktail around here?" Kristoff laughed.

"Wait here, I'll get us something." He stands up and starts sorting through the crowded tables to reach the bar.

Anna stars seeing around her. The room was dark, as expected of a night club, so she could only see about two tables away. To her right there was a very loud table full of men (that one she would avoid at all costs); to her right the table was occupied by a – Anna blushes – very 'active' couple. 'No problem there', she thought, 'they won't bother us. Too busy with each other'. She kept on looking. The décor was nice; the air wasn't staled (although she could smell cigarette smoke); and the special walls in the VIP area kept the excessive noise away (it could be heard every time someone opened the door). All in all she liked the place, Kristoff had good taste.

"Hi beautiful, the name is Hans, can I join you?"

The strange voice made her snap right back to reality. In front of her was a tall, redhead, handsome guy. She opened her mouth to talk but no sound came out. Something in the back of her mind wouldn't let her.

"Am I forgetting something? I know there is something I should be doing in this situation. What was it? A Kristoff rule… number 1! 'Don't talk to strangers'… well, he just introduced himself, so technically he is no stranger. Should I say 'Hi'? He just said 'Hi'. It would only be polite to say it back."

"Erhm, you ok there? Not that I don't find it cute but, you kind of spaced out there for the last 5 minutes."

"What? Yes! Sorry! Thinking about you… no, not really about you, but the fact if should say 'Hi' back to you because you said 'Hi' to me… so… Hi!" the guy just stares, "That was really awkward, wasn't it?"

He starts laughing.

"That was, oh my god, that was great! Really great!" he sits down in Kristoff's chair. "Let's try this again," he clears his throat, "Hi; I'm Hans, nice to meet you."

"I'm Anna"

"Anna, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Anna blushes, "so, why is the lady alone?"

"She's not!" Kristoff arrives with their drinks, slamming them into the table spilling a bit.

"Kristoff! Easy, we were just chatting." If looks could kill, Kritoff would have already killed Hans ten times.

"Yes, just chatting," Hans stands up, "don't worry, now that I know she's got company I'll leave. I don't steal girlfriends."

"Girlfriend?" Anna blushes, "No, not girlfriend, Kristoff is more like a brother, we grew up together. No girlfriend. No, we-"

"Anna," Kristoff cuts off her rant, "I leave you alone for 15 minutes and you have already broken one of our rules."

"Pfffff, but Hans is no stranger, he…"

"Don't start, Anna," says Kristoff. Hans tries to intervene.

"We started with the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself again, I'm Hans."

"And this is my fist that will collide with your face if you don't leave in the next five seconds."

"Kristoff!"

"No, no, that's ok. I know when I'm unwanted. See ya later beautiful." He winks at her and then leaves.

Kristoff seats and drinks his whiskey in one gulp. He should have predicted this might happen.

"What the heck was that?" and now Anna was pissed. Never a good sign.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I… Kristoff, you just acted like a total douche to someone who was being a delight!"

"And probably faking it. Believe me Anna, that guy just wanted to get in your pants!"

"That's ridiculous; I'm not even wearing pants!"

"A ONE NIGHT STAND ANNA!" Kristoff said, louder than he should as some heads turned their way. Anna blushed.

"Oh… that, are you sure? Because to me it seemed like you were acting as overprotective as Elsa."

"I'm your brother, it's my right." He crossed his arms and avoided her eyes.

"You are pouting."

"Am not"

"Kristoff I know you; that's your 'pouty face stance'… Ok, fine, I accept that you were right all along and Hans was only trying to get, how was it? "Into the park"?

"In your pants," Kristoff relaxes, "you need to get out more at Arendelle U. Don't you have friends there?"

"Not really," confesses Anna taking sips of the Apple Martini Kristoff got her, "people I've met can be divided into two groups: the scared ones whose parents work for the company and don't want to anger someone that can get them fired; and the "butt kissing" group. Except for Mulan. She's nice."

"Mulan?"

"An exchange student from China. She is actually teaching me Tai-chi, and Tae-kwon-do. I take it like a complement to my judo lessons. But as she doesn't know much about the town just like me, we don't go out much or, like at all. It's either training or watching some movie."

"You are out now," says Kristoff standing up, the 'Hans affair' already forgotten, "Do tell my fair lady, would you honor me with this dance?"Anna laughs.

"That was the cheesiest line that you have ever uttered, but yes," Anna stands and takes the Kristoff's hand, "Let's dance!"

**-5 hours later- 3am- Gard state, Entrance-**

"That was so WICKEEEEEED!" Anna shouts into the house lobby.

"Shhhhh, you will wake everyone up!" says Kristoff trying to shush her, "but yeah… it was WICKEEEEEED!"

Forget it… they were both to excite to be quiet… and maybe a little bit drunk…

"Ok, ok… now… we have to come with an excuse as to why you have a black eye..." starts Anna.

"And why you have a bruised lip," completes Kristoff.

The answer to both was simple: BAR FIGHT.

They had encountered Hans once again when at the dance floor and Kristoff, trying to get away from him as much as possible, knocked over someone's beer. The owner of said beer was a tall buff guy who clearly spends most of his free time in the gym…

"You are going to pay for that you little shit."

… and who also seemed to have anger management problems.

The guy was also drunk so the punch he sent Kristoff's way was easy to avoid. He ended up hitting the head of a guy dancing near them. The new guy turned over and pushed the first guy, who fell on a nearby table, angering the occupants of said table. It was like a domino effect. It ended up being an 'everyone vs. everyone' fight. Anna and Kristoff managed to escape it at first, hiding in a corner, until guy number one found them. Kristoff didn't see him coming and when Anna shouted 'look out!' it was already late.

BAM!

A punch in the eye that sent him to the floor. Anna tried to intervene but the guy shoved her off with a slap bruising her lip. That's when she saw red. There is something not many know about Anna; she might have a small frame, but she possessed herculean strength.

"Hey you dick head! You call that a hit? Is all that muscle only for show?" Kristoff went pale. WHAT WAS THAT GIRL DOING!

"You asked for it bitch!" the guy charged like a bull. Anna got into position. Seconds later he was flying across the room.

"Serves you right moron!" Anna shouted.

"Moron? I have to teach you proper insults. How is your lip?"

"Forget about my lip, how is your eye?" someone crashed near them, "you know what? I think we better get out of here."

"Let's get your jacket then…"

"POLICE! EVERYBODY RUN!"

"Forget the jacket… GO GO GO!"

They ended up walking around the area, waiting until things calmed down so they could recover the car. The bought a couple beers ('they are for me Anna, you are still a minor'- 'that didn't stopped you from buying that martini so give me!'). Anna missed this, the 'brother and sister' moments. He asked her to teach him that 'kick-ass' move someday ('glad to know Elsa is not wasting money in those judo classes'). They had fun, but she still felt that something was missing. No, not something, someone. Elsa. Her sister should have also being there. She imagined Elsa during that bar fight, knocking everyone out… fighting with her, side by side, like in the movies. A girl could dream.

"So, story. How about, you were having a bad dream and fell of your bed? You could have easily hit yourself with the corner of your night stand," Anna paused, "get it? Night stand."

"Or he could have slipped and fell in the bathroom."

Both of them froze. Chills ran down their spines as they turned over slowly. There, at the top of the stairs, slowly making her way down was Elsa.

"We are dead," they whispered at the same time, "we are SO dead"

"Kristoff, go to the kitchen and grab an ice-pack, tend to your eye, it looks awful. I'll kill you in the morning," said Elsa not taking her eyes off her sister for a second.

"Yes Elsa, goodnight." He sent one last look Anna's way. His eyes clearly said 'it was nice to meet you'. Then, he was gone.

"Elsa, let me…" Anna tried to start explaining things, just to be interrupted by her sister.

"Do you have ANY idea of how WORRIED I was? Waking up in the middle of the night and not seeing any of you in your beds, Kristoff's car missing. I woke half the house trying to figure out where the HELL you two had gone! And then you return with a black eye and bruised lip and… is that… Anna, DID YOU DRINK?! IS THAT BEER I SMELL?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND! YOU ARE 19!"

Elsa was shouting. Elsa shouting was not a good sign. Elsa never shouted, heck, she didn't even raise her voice. Her sister always had her feelings under control. True, she had seen her mad before but never mad at her. Mad because she couldn't find important papers; mad because a business hadn't turned up the way she wanted; mad because Kristoff had broken the window while playing baseball. But now she wasn't just mad, no, what her sister was portraying was pure anger. She was not mad, not even angry, she was FURIOUS.

"Elsa, if you could just let me…"

"No you can't! You are grounded Anna! I forbid you to take even a single step outside this property until summer vacations ends!"

"You can't do that!" Now Anna was mad, Elsa was being unreasonable.

"Yes I can! I'm the head of this family!"

"News for you Elsa, I'm NOT really a part of this family! I was adopted, remember? I don't have anything to do with you!" Elsa's eyes went wide as plates. Had Anna really said those words? Elsa should have managed the conversation differently from there, but anger, stress, and fear took control.

"You ARE a part of this family like it or not! You WILL listen to me!"

"Please! You are just trying to act so grown up and sophisticated! Always the perfect daughter! I'm just the spare, the screw up, you don't even care! Go back to your business! It is more important than spending time and getting to know your so called sister!"

"You know that's not it Anna! Father left me a great responsibility, I just can't…"

"Family is more important! But then again, I'm not really part of this family, AM I? You are not my sister!"

"Take that back," Elsa wasn't shouting anymore, but her low tone sounded even more dangerous.

"No."

"Take. It. Back."

"Why should I? You are just a cold hearted…" Anna couldn't finish that sentence. Elsa's hand made contact with her left cheek. Hard.

Elsa regretted her actions immediately. She stared at Anna's reddening cheek and then at her own hand. She started trembling. She took several steps back while hugging herself. The trembling got worse. Had she really hit Anna? After swearing that she would never let anyone hurt her baby sister, had she become the source of her pain? Not only physically but emotionally it seems.

Anna could swear her cheek was on fire. Elsa was stronger than she ever gave her credit for. Anyway, that slap returned her to her senses. She now realized the hurtful things she had said to her sister. She didn't mean ANY of that, but anger had taken control over her brain and made her utter such horrible words. She needed to apologize, NOW!

"Elsa, I'm sorry! I never intended to…Elsa?" She saw her sister had gone sickly pale. She was also trembling and tears were falling from her eyes. Anna took a few steps closer to her sister. Elsa sensed her and snapped her head up. There was no light in her eyes. Anna was wrong, her sister was not scared, she was frightened.

"Elsa, it's ok, I'm ok."

"N-n-n-no you… you… you are no-no-not."

"Elsa, calm down." Anna approached her slowly, one step at a time, "It doesn't even hurt, see?"

"I hit y-y-you."

"To be frank, I deserved it. I was being a bitch," said Anna trying to make Elsa laugh.

"What?" the trembling started to stop, "No, Anna you never…"

"Don't Elsa, I did wrong to you. My actions stressed you out. I can't blame you for getting mad at me." Color was starting to settle on Elsa's face again.

"You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you Elsa," Anna finally got close enough; "I love you."

Anna hugged her. Elsa hugged her back. She was still crying, but now they were happy tears.

"I'm sorry Anna, for everything," Elsa broke the hug and looked her sister in the eye, "since before papa and mama died I've being holding you at arm's length. I didn't want you to think that you were obliged to take part on the family business. I wanted, as well as our parents, for you to follow your own dreams so, as I got more involved in it, I thought that I had to distance myself in order for you to not think that you were expected to also take part. I think I went over the top."

"That's why? For my sake? And all this time I thought that you thought I was a nuisance with no business brain." Anna hugged her again, "From now on there is a new rule. At least two times a week you have to spend a whole afternoon with me. You get to set the dates according to your work schedule and you have to give me a 24 hour notice. Deal?"

"Seems reasonable." Elsa agrees.

"OH! And next time you just HAVE to come with Kristoff and I to the "Cat Scratch Club", the VIP area is awesome and…"

"He took you to the "Cat Scratch Club"! That club is in the most dangerous part of town! Forget morning, I'm killing him right now!"

"Elsa, no! Elsaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**-Next morning – 10 am – Elsa's study**

"Come in," said Elsa not taking her attention off the report she was going over.

"Is it safe?" Kristoff's head appears through the door. He had a patch over his bad eye.

"Yes it is. Anna convinced me not to kill you. Yet." Elsa smirked. Kristoff released the air he had being holding. Elsa always smirked when she was in a good mood.

"I heard some screaming after I left, is everything ok?"

"Yes, Anna and I got over a few issues in our relationship. We are going to spend more time together and I'll be more open with her about our family's affairs."

"Oh! So you are gonna tell her? About 'Nordic'?"

"No, that's the only thing I intend to keep secret from her for as long as I live."

"But Elsa, you know it's getting out of hand. The rumors that lead to your parent's death are still going strong. Even after all this time. It's true that no one has found evidence to link the 'Nordic' with us, but soon the rumors will reach Anna. Many sons and daughters of our rival families attend the same faculty as her. If I were her I wouldn't want to know something like this via rumors."

"I'm aware of that but, what else can I do? I don't want to destroy her perception of our family, our already broken family."

"Our family is small, and it's broken, but it's good. Yes, it's good."

"Don't you go quoting 'Lilo & Stitch' on me you pirate," Elsa smiled despite herself.

"Please, you love it. It's yours and Anna's favorite."

"Only ours?"

"Ok, mine as well," Kristoff laughed, "But really Elsa, tell her. Anna is a tough cookie. She can handle it."

"Maybe I will when the rumors finally stop. I'll think about it."

"Good," said Kristoff with a little smile. It wasn't much, but it was progress, "I'll go now, 'Marshmallow' wanted some help with his bike."

"Call him Marshal," said Elsa talking about her personal bodyguard, "he may like Anna, but he hates the nickname she choose for him."

"I think it suits him," said Anna storming into the room, "ready to go?"

"Yes, let me get my sunglasses and we'll be off."

"Where are you two going without me?"

"Mall, to replace the jacket I lost yesterday, or was it this morning?"

"Cool, some sister bonding, you guys need it. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't."

"See you later 'big brother'."

Someday Elsa would have to tell her, she knew it. But for now she would just enjoy her moments with Anna. Just carve the image of her smiling face into her memories.

Yes, their family was not perfect, but it was good. Yes, it was.

Until that day, when Elsa screwed everything up…

* * *

Don't hate me!

This is necessary… just be patient… also, Hans will return sooner than you think.

Now, for "Sohma Satsuki", thanks for the RR! If I remember correctly, you asked if I would base everything in prompts or if I would be working with original content. It's a little bit of both. This is the first chapter actually based on a specific prompt.

Next chapter will be a combination of two of them as the ideas complement each other. In a way, I have the whole story already planned; I just fitted the prompts in their rightful places.

Thanks to everyone that has favorite, followed and reviewed this story!

**Extra note: **

**The "Cat Scratch Club" name is from the movie/musical "RENT". I just borrowed it because I've always liked the name and it kind of fitted the scene. If you haven't watched "RENT" I highly recommend it. **

See you!

erzatscarlet.


	5. Revelations

**Mafia AU**

**Rated – T**

**Disclaimer: All of the "FROZEN" characters belong to Disney.**

_Base prompt for this chapter (submitted by "Anon"):_

_Can be found in the "author's notes" because it spoils the chapter. _

**Family Business**

Chapter 4 – Revelations

"Sven! No! Come back here!" said Kristoff while chasing the 2 year old golden retriever he had just adopted. The dog needed a bath and so he was giving him one in the backyard. Then Marshal had to appear with his little brother Olaf. For some reason no one understands, Sven had loved Olaf since the second the overgrown puppy had laid eyes on him. So, as expected, the pup escaped from Kristoff and ran to the kid… all wet and soaped up. Olaf just laughed when the dog started licking his face and getting his clothes all wet and soapy.

"Control the dog Kristoff," said a not-amused Marshal, "you know Olaf can't…"

"You are doing it again brother," interrupted Olaf while scratching Sven behind the ears, "acting all overprotective. Besides, he would never hurt me, right Sven? You are a good boy!" the dog just barked in response with a doggy grin and moving his tail.

"Sorry man, I'll be sure to have carrots with me next time," says Kristoff scratching the back of his head, "the only thing that keeps him away from trouble is that treat." Kristoff grabs the dog by the collar, "come on buddy. Come on, that's it. Olaf won't go anywhere. You two can play after your bath."

"See you later Kristoff! Bye Sven!" Marshal took his brother away.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaand…. He escaped… Auch! Poor Kristoff! That must have hurt!" Anna was watching from the library window into the back yard, where her 'big brother' was trying to bathe his new 'guard dog'.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa was on her desk, finishing some last minute office work.

"It's Kristoff," explained Anna, "he was giving Sven a bath, then, Marshmallow…"

"Marshal," corrected Elsa.

"Right, Marshal, he wheeled Olaf in and Sven saw them. He escaped from Kristoff's grasp and ran to Olaf. Kristoff tried to catch the dog but tripped. He fell on his butt." Anna finished with a wide grin on her face.

"I still don't understand how the lot of you convinced me to let you buy that dog," said Elsa closing her work folder and putting it on the first drawer.

"There it is again, your 'ice princess' persona. You fell in love with that dog as we did, admit it already. It was his doggy grin, wasn't it?" Elsa joined her at the window.

"Maybe," said Elsa with a little smile on her face, "it actually makes me happy that Sven and Olaf get along so well. I haven't seen a true smile on his face in a long time, not since…"

"It was an accident Elsa, I know you felt responsible for it as it was a gift from you, but he shares most of the blame."

"Marshal never forgave himself, you know?" said Elsa, "He still keeps his bike in top-notch condition, but he will never ride it again. Not when that crash resulted in his baby brother having to spend the rest of his life on a wheelchair. What hurts me the most is that he is only 14 years old."

One year prior Elsa had given Marshal, her personal bodyguard, a Ducati 1098S bike for his 26 birthday. She had wanted to do something nice for the man that kept her safe 24/7. One week later his brother (13 years at the time) asked him to take him on a ride. Marshal said no as he only had one helmet at the time and it would be dangerous. Olaf insisted and Marshal gave in. He insisted that his brother wore the helmet. It had rained the day before so the streets were more slippery than normal. They went to the park near the state. It was supposed to be something quick; a 20 minute ride. Marshal didn't see the car that ignored the red light. He tried to brake but the slippery ground didn't help. They crashed. He flew over the handle into the cars' windshield. His reflexes made him cover his head with his arms so his injuries weren't that severe.

What made his heart stop was when he saw his brother under the bike. When they crashed and he flew, the bike had flipped over trapping his brother's legs underneath. At the hospital, later that night and with his left arm on a casket, the doctor told him that there was a high chance that his brother would lose the use of his legs. The bike had also fallen over his spine and had severely damaged a few vertebrae. They tried a new surgical procedure (Elsa paid for everything) but it didn't work. Olaf would spend the rest of his life on a chair.

"Sven will do him good," said Anna, watching how Marshmallow (she could call him whatever she wanted in her head) wheeled his brother away, "and he is very smart. Did you know that he created this awesome computer game? It's a quest RPG mixed with real time on line battles with other users." Anna kept on ranting about the game (she was already a level 40 mage) while Elsa smiled at her. She knew that Olaf was smart, a computer genius to be honest. The kid was in charge of the entire security system of "Gard Shipping Inc." as well as the "Nordic" security system (which Olaf had designed himself). Of course, Anna ignored the Nordic part.

"… and then I casted my most powerful spell. No one messes with 'Black mage Anna'. You should try it someday. It's fun. We could form a party."

"Some other day maybe," said Elsa, "but now we have to talk about another kind of party. The one you get to avoid every year, remember?"

"I don't avoid it," said Anna, "I'm just… not invited."

"It's the party celebrating the anniversary of "Gard Inc." foundation, our family business. You don't need an invitation Anna."

"But, but… Come on! I don't want to go!" complains Anna, "that party is going to be full of obnoxious, money loving old people!"

"Are you calling me an obnoxious, money loving, old person?" says Elsa raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Well, not you obviously, I'm sure you look lovely in those dresses you wear. I'm talking about everyone else. And you know they only talk business at that party and I know nothing about it and I'm going to be SO BORED!"

"You sound like a five year old," said Elsa, "as you are next in line to inherit the company in case something happens to me, you need to be there."

"But the other day you said that I wasn't expected to participate in anything about the company. That you and papa wanted me to follow my dreams and…"

"Take it easy. It's just protocol. And I have as a rule that no one can talk business at the party. It's a celebration not a board of directors meeting," Elsa motions Anna to sit with her at the sofa, "I'll be frank with you Anna, I don't just want you to come, I NEED you to come with me. The truth is that all the sons of the old men that you mention always try to hit on me all night. Our parents were the wall between them and me. I need you to be that wall now."

"So, basically, you are asking me to stay the whole night by your side while we are both dressed like princesses and scare away unwanted suitors with my super powers?"

"Yes"

"I'm in!" Anna tackle hugs her sister, "Oh Elsa! This will be great! The dresses, the food, the dancing…"

"No dancing," interrupts Elsa, "that is another little point we need to discuss: I don't dance. I need you to do me the favor of dancing in my stead."

"Wait, what?" Anna releases Elsa and looks her in the eye, "What is this about you not dancing? You taught me every ball room dance I know! Remember? When we were kids? Papa used to say that if it weren't for the company you would have being a professional dancer. Or singer."

"It's not that I don't know how to… It's that I don't want to, not with those men at least," clarified Elsa, "please Anna!" her sister pouted, it was time to bring on the cavalry, "I'll buy you that horse you wanted! The pure breed one!" because where pleading didn't work, bribery did.

Anna's thought process came to a halt. Elsa had offered her the horse. THE horse. The most beautiful Norwegian pure breed she had ever seen in her life. _Damn it Elsa, you know me far too well._

"Ok, fine! But apart from that I have some rules of my own," all be damned. For THAT horse she would do anything, "I won't dance with dudes that could be our grandfather or those who are more wide than tall; and definitely I'm not dancing with smokers or drunken people; and finally, you have to dance with me at least once."

To be frank, Elsa would have danced with Anna all night long but protocol (and hostess manners) indicated that one of the company owners (or in this case heiress) had to dance with the attendees to the party. Elsa offered her hand to her sister. Anna shook it. They were both looking forward to the party on Saturday.

* * *

"You look beautiful!" said Kristoff seeing Anna walk down the stairs, "it's a petty that I can't be present today. I'd really loved a dance with both of you."

Anna was wearing a princess cut blue dress above the knee with her hair on an elegant bun. The dress was tied around her neck and had no back. It didn't have much cleavage. She was also wearing snowdrop diamond earrings with a matching necklace that Elsa had given her for the occasion.

"Are you sure you won't trip on that?" says Kristoff referring to her high heels.

"I've being practicing," answered Anna, "I just hope none of my soon to be dancing partners step on my poor feet."

"So you are dancing with everyone instead of Elsa? You are aware that they will hit on you on the dance floor, right?"

"I won't even recognize the flirting. I'll be too focused on my sister, making sure she's ok, are you sure you can't come with us?"

"Bodyguard duty," answered Kristoff, "I'll be doing rounds with Marshal all night; we can't let any uninvited person to ruin our girls night, right Marshal?" Elsa's personal bodyguard just waved his hand over the newspaper he was reading, "Always nice to know your opinion."

"Ready Anna?" Elsa's voice came from the top of the stairs.

Anna was going to answer but the screeching of Marshal's chair against the wooden floor interrupted her. As soon as Elsa appeared the man had stood up and…

"Hey Kristoff," whispered Anna, "Is tough guy blushing?"

"Wouldn't you?" replied Kristoff, his eyes fixed on the older sister.

"What are you…? WOW!"

If Anna was beautiful in her dress, then Elsa was stunning. Elsa was wearing a long red gown with a cut along the side that showed her legs every time she walked. It was sleeveless with fine straps over her shoulders with a cleavage that showed enough skin and accentuated her breasts. She was also wearing a long golden necklace and matching earrings that Anna recognized were from their late mother. Her hair fell in log waves across her back covering what the dress didn't.

Elsa could only think one thing upon seeing the trio's expressions: "Nailed it!"

"It is rude to stare guys, but I'll take your reactions as a big compliment," Elsa's words snapped the trio back to reality. Marshal ran from the table to locate himself by Elsa's side, helping her to descend the last steps of the house grand staircase.

"Thank you Marshal," Elsa smiled Marshal's way. The only thing the guy could do was give her a court nod. Anna noticed that a faint blush was still present on his face.

"Look at you Anna, you look beautiful. You are no longer the baby sister that couldn't be in a dress for 2 minutes before staining it with chocolate," said Elsa caressing Anna's cheek. Anna laughed.

"That only happened once; and stop talking about me, I'm beautiful? Look at you! Beside you I'll look under dressed," Anna took one of Elsa's hands and made her twirl, "you just made my job of scaring off suitors harder."

"Don't sell yourself short Anna," said Elsa, "and I think I'll have to scare off some guys myself. None of them is good enough for you." The sisters just smiled at each other.

"Well ladies, if we don't leave now we will be late," said Kristoff checking the time in the grandfather clock. It was 8:06 pm.

"A Gard is never late…" started Elsa

"… everyone else is simply early." Finished Anna

"And quoting 'The Princess Diary' won't clear the highway at this hour," added Kristoff, "come on your majesties, your chariot waits."

Elsa and Anna went to the door where Kai was already waiting for them. Kristoff waited until Marshmallow joined him to follow them.

"They look beautiful, don't they?" said Kristoff. Marshal just nodded. "You do know that your face is still red, right?" Marshal ignored him, "admit it already man, you have it bad," Marshal frowned.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't? I think you do," Marshal went back to ignore him, "Deny it all you want, but you know that you are in lov…" Kristoff was suddenly lifted from the floor.

"Not a word boy or I swear I'll cut your tongue. I've done it before, remember?" Kristoff just nodded rapidly, "Good." He released him and exited the house.

"Me and my big mouth," Kristoff took a moment to fix his clothes, "at least now I know I was right, Marshal IS in love with Elsa." And after that, he followed suit.

* * *

**Arendelle City Grand Hotel -**

It was now 10:30 pm and the "Gard party", as it was known, was in full bloom. Anna had never seen so many dresses and suits in one place. She had also never being stepped on by so many expensive shoes.

"I'm sorry," said the young man she was currently dancing with, "I'm not familiar with this waltz."

"Don't worry," answered Anna as politely as she could, "happens to the best of us." To be honest she was already sick of it. Six out of eight guys had stepped on her poor feet at least once.

The waltz ended and Anna excuse herself before the guy could ask for a second dance. She hurried to Elsa's side. She noticed that her sister was chatting with a tiny old man with grey hair and mustache.

"Anna, you are back!" greeted Elsa, "I thought you would dance a little more with Mr. Bane."

"I would have, if he didn't have lead on his shoes," answered Anna.

"That's a pity," she then addressed the old man, "Mr. Weselton, I'd like to introduce my sister, Anna Gard; Anna this is Duke Weselton, Arendelle PD Chief."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weselton, or is it Chief Weselton?"Anna asked shaking the old man's hand.

"My friends call me Duke, but as we are not friends, Miss, Mr. Weselton will do," Anna didn't know if that last comment was meant as a joke.

"And what brings the PD Chief to our little gathering tonight?" said Anna in a flamboyant high class annoying tone. Elsa bit her tongue to suppress a chuckle. Duke didn't notice.

"The Police Department receives sponsorship from a lot of tonight's attendants, specially your family Ms. Gard, it was my duty to attend and show my thanks to you and your family." He said. Anna noticed that his voice was dull and boring. A rehearsed speech, she had no doubt.

"Uncle there you are!" called a guy behind Anna, she turned around and to her surprise it was…

"Hans?" asked the girl.

"Wow! Such a small world!" said Hans, genuinely surprised.

"Do you know each other?" Asked Elsa, how could her baby sister know Weselton's nephew?

"Yes we do," answered Hans, "We meet at the "Cat Scratch Club" like a week ago. I kind of tried to hit on her but her 'no boyfriend' appeared and sent me off."

Anna face palmed. This dork had to remind Elsa about her little escaped last week. And was he really bragging about hitting on her? She could feel Elsa's gaze on her.

"What were you doing at that club young man? Someone of your upbringing shouldn't be attending places like those." Questioned Mr. Weselton

"It was a case uncle," answered Hans, "remember? But at the end I lost my time, a bar fight scared everyone away and I lost my only lead."

Elsa's gaze on Anna intensified. The younger sister did everything on her power to ignore it. Bar fight, yep, she also remembered that.

"So," continued Hans, "how do you two meet?"

"Oh," started Anna, "we have known each other forever, right Elsa?" Anna tried to lighten the mood…

"We are sisters"

… and failed horribly.

"Wait, you are a Gard?"

"Guilty as charged," said Anna. Hans' playful behavior disappeared all at once.

"I apologize for my behavior at the Club that night; and for everything after that."

"Are you implying that if she weren't a Gard and my sister, you wouldn't need to apologize for your behavior?" said Elsa, 'ice princess' mode on, "I have to tell you Mr…"

"Westergard, I'm Hans Westergard, my uncle here is my mother's brother"

"Mr. Westergard," continued Elsa, "I have to tell you, you are not making the best first impression." Elsa looks at him with her coldest stare, then, the band starts playing a new waltz and Elsa relaxes "now if you gentlemen would excuse us, I think I promised my sister I would dance with her tonight." She turns to Anna, "what do you say?"

"This waltz… Elsa, you remembered!" Anna hugs her sister, "this is the first dance you ever taught me when we were little!"

"I know it's being a while but, are you up for the challenge?"

"You bet! Let's go!" Anna takes Elsa's hand and takes her to the dance floor.

Hans follows them with his eyes until his uncle returns him to reality with a slap in the back of his head. He makes sure his wedding band makes contact.

"Auch! Uncle! Your ring! That hurts!"

"It is supposed to hurt you IDIOT!" hisses his uncle trying not to get attention from other people, "I brought you here tonight for a reason and you just blew it! You were supposed to get CLOSE to them and NOT make Elsa Gard HATE your wits!"

"I'm working on it!" Hans hisses back, his uncle won't treat him as a stupid little kid, "and I told you that getting close to Elsa would be impossible. I know that type of women, too complicated, only opens up to family and sometimes not even them," Hans glances where the sisters are dancing and a little malicious smile appears on his face, "Anna on the other hand… I know you weren't all that happy about the "Cat Scratch" incident, I wasn't either (me, a full fledge detective, losing a lead) but something good came from that."

"Explain yourself this instant or I swear I'll remove you from this case. I don't care if you are my nephew or that your mother would be heartbroken. I want to retire with a BIG catch boy and YOU were supposed to help."

"You will have your BIG catch all right and I'll have the 'honor of having worked and learned from the best PD Chief Arendelle has ever had'… THAT will pave the road for ME to become next Chief."

"Next Chief? Keep dreaming boy! You know that there is an age limit for the job and you are 15 years to early."

"Better then 'the youngest Arendelle PD Chief', has a nice ring to it."

"Stop being delusional boy, now talk, why should I be happy about that incident?"

"Because I meet Anna," explains Hans, "I meet her as she really is, a naïve girl that romanticizes the outside world. She wants people in her life and I'll make sure I'm one of those people. I may not be able to befriend her sister but I sure can befriend her, maybe even woe her."

"As if Elsa Gard will let you get close to her sister," spats Weselton.

"I don't think Anna will really mind," says Hans, "I'll make it work."

"Just make sure you get into that house invited," said Weselton, "you need to find me that evidence Hans. I NEED that evidence."

"Chill out uncle, I will get it," answers the man, "by whatever means I will get it," his eyes turn dark and dangerous, "because if all those rumors are true, that eveidence will finally able us to link the Gard family with the Nordic mafia after so many years."

* * *

"You haven't lost your touch big sis," says Anna while dancing with Elsa.

"Why, thanks little sis," responds Elsa guiding Anna across the dance floor, "you aren't that bad either. You haven't stepped on my feet, not even once."

"That was Kristoff," retorts Anna, "I never stepped on your feet."

Elsa makes Anna twirl twice. When that waltz ends they stay where they are and start another dance. Neither Anna nor Elsa wanted that moment to end. They just felt so comfortable in the other girl's arms. Anna thought that this is what a dance should feel like. The first two dances she actually enjoys and they are both with her big sister. Was that weird? No; of course not. They were sisters; it was only natural that she felt at ease with her. But moments like this always come to an end. Marshal approached them with hurried steps. Anna stopped dancing.

"Elsa, look," Elsa turned around and saw the approaching bodyguard. She let go of Anna.

"Marshal, what's the meaning of this? Shouldn't you be with Kristoff checking the perimeter?" Elsa was not happy. Her perfect moment had being interrupted.

"I apologize about this but, you have a visitor."

"Look around you Marshal; we have a lot of visitors tonight."

"Believe me Elsa, this one, you want to talk to," Marshal let the statement sink in Elsa's mind. Soon realization comes to her.

"He is here?"

"Yes."

"I thought he would come on Monday!"

"Apparently he likes surprises."

"Who came, Elsa?" Damn it, she forgot Anna was still there.

"A possible new partner, from China, they sell silk robes and other trinkets and they want to start to import here. They are looking for a shipping contact." Elsa explained, "We were supposed to meet Monday morning for breakfast."

"Can't you tell him that, then? It's a party; you said that you never talk business at a party and we are having so much fun together." Elsa looks at her sister and smiles.

"You are right," Anna's face lightens up, "Tell him that I'll receive him on Monday as previously agreed."

"We already tried that," said Marshal, "He made us an offer we couldn't refuse. Kristoff is already guiding him to the bar's private room of the hotel."

_An offer they couldn't refuse._

Rats… quoting "The Godfather" was never a good sign. It was Marshal's way of saying that it was a very delicate issue and that it should be approached with caution.

Elsa massaged her temples.

"Ok, I get it. Lead the way Marshal," she turns to her sister, "I'm sorry Anna. It seems that I can't shake off this one. I'll make it up to you, I promise." She kisses Anna on the forehead and follows her bodyguard. Anna just stays there, watching them go, debating if it would be wise to follow.

"Alone again?" Anna jumps a little.

"Hans! You startled me."

"Wasn't my intention, sorry," he looks around, "and your sister? I could swear you were beautifully dancing together not a moment ago."

"She had to leave," said Anna, "a difficult new trade partner or something like that."

"During a party?"

"She tried to shake it off!" Anna's voice was getting higher by the second, "don't you dare critic my sister! You don't know her!"

"Wow wow! Easy, I wasn't, it was just a comment, that's all."

"I'm sorry," apologized Anna, "I usually don't have these outbursts. Less with people I barely know."

"Then let's get properly acquainted so you can have all the outbursts you want around me," says Hans, "Can I have this dance?" Anna blushes

"A dance? With you? But I could step on your feet or you on mine… I'm not saying that you are a bad dancer… I know I'm not a bad dancer… But all the dancers I've had dances with tonight were terrible dancers and their dances were not pleasant dances… Except for my sister's dance, she is a great dancer and she dances like a dance goddess…Wait, what?"

"Do I take that as a no?"

"Yes… I mean NO! I mean… Yes, I'll dance with you," Anna tucks a stray hair behind her ear before taking one of Hans' hands and returning to the dance floor.

* * *

**Bar Private Room –**

"You must be Miss Elsa," says a Chinese man standing up and opening his arms as a welcoming gesture, "so nice to meet you my dear."

"Mr. Fa, I presume," says Elsa, coldly, offering a hand shake. The man shakes her hand.

"Yes, I'm Fa Zu, or as my inner circle call me 'the silk merchant'. I love it."

"Yes, well, May I ask you, why are you here?"

"You are the one who contacted me Miss Gard," said Zu, sitting down, "So, here I am."

"Yes, I contacted you, and we were supposed to meet on Monday and not today."

"Yes, yes… you see, my daughter is studying at Arendelle University at the moment and after our call a few days ago I remembered that right now she is on summer vacations. I gave her a call and we agreed to meet for lunch on Monday. You see Miss Gard, family is more important, but I had already agreed to meet you so, I just came in earlier." Fa Zu finished his explanation with a little smile that clearly depicted self satisfaction.

"For you own convenience"

"And yours my dear, cause you see, just as me, now you have Monday free!"

"Marshal, live us."

"With all due respect Miss Gard I…"

"I said, LIVE US," Elsa's tone was cold as ice.

"As you wish," Marshal stepped outside and closed the door.

"Again Miss Gard, you are the one who contacted me so, what kind of business do you have in mind?" Elsa chuckles.

"I don't have any interest in doing business with you Fa Zu," says Elsa while purring a glass of Scotch.

"Pardon me?" says the man standing up, "no interest in doing business with me? Then why do you contact me? This is outrageous; I can sue you for all…"

"I said," Elsa raises her voice, "that I won't do business with _Fa Zu_," she seats on the sofa armrests, drink in hand and legs crossed (the cut in her dress revealing skin), "who I want to talk business with is '_Zhànshì_'or, as he is commonly known in our circle, '_The Warrior_'," Elsa takes a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving the man. Fa Zu smiles, but this smile was devilish and scary.

"And what would your business be with '_The Warrior_' exactly?" Elsa conveys everything in one word.

"Revenge"

It was about Frederick Bjorgman.

Her parents never found out the killer, they knew which family did it, but they wouldn't fall so low as to eliminate all its members just to find one shooter.

As time passed and new things emerged, Frederick's case started gathering dust, until Kristoff found the folder and re opened the investigation on his own. Along the way he convinced other members to help him but they weren't lucky. Elsa found out about it a few nights ago, when she walk in on them during one of their secret meetings. They had no other choice than to tell the truth. Later that night, after Elsa sent everyone away, she talked to Kristoff. They agreed that the Nordic's alone would never find the shooter. They needed help. They needed professional help. Lucky for them, Elsa remembered that there was one family specialized in this kind of work. It was the Fa family, from China, also known as '_The Hellhounds_'. If you wanted to find someone, they were the ones you should call. But they were dangerous, even for other mafias. Elsa contacted them anyway. Fa Zu showed up.

Elsa explained the case to him.

"Interesting, I'm intrigued, I think we can reach an agreement Miss Gard but, let me tell you, I'm also surprised," the man approached Elsa and looked her in the eyes, black meeting blue, "that a fine lady as you with a respected business seeks the aid of a man like me"

"That's where you are wrong Fa Zu," says Elsa standing up and breaking the eye contact, "I contacted you as Elsa Gard and not as 'Gard Shipping Inc.' President, didn't I?" the man nodded, "that means that your business is with me and my family, nothing more."

"And, if I may ask, who exactly are you and your family, Miss Gard?"

"Tell me, have you ever heard of 'The Nordics'?"

**2 hours later –**

Elsa was proud of herself. Fa Zu would do the job. He said she needed to wait a couple days but not to worry; he would most certainly capture the shooter. They would talk about payment in kind later on.

It was already past midnight and she realized that she had blatantly abandoned Anna to her own devices. Her sister would never let her live through this. Elsa needed a way to make up for it (apart from the horse of course).

The moment she rejoined the party she started looking for her sister. She realized that there were not as many people as before but the place was still crowded. Ten minutes (and a few passing greetings) later she found her by the refreshments table, with a drink on her hand, laughing due to something Hans had said.

Anna was laughing because something Hans had said. She was talking with Hans… and laughing… with Hans…

What was she doing with WITH him? Elsa saw red.

"Good evening," Elsa approached the duo, hands behind her back.

"Elsa you're back!" Anna chirped, "See? I told you she would return"

"But it's already past midnight so I win the bet," declared Hans

"Bet? What bet?"

"Oh, this little thing," Anna tucks her hair behind her ear, Elsa recognizes the tick, she only does that when she is nervous, "We kind of agreed that if you returned before midnight he would have to tell me his darkest secret for me to use as blackmail but…"

"But…?"

"But if you returned after midnight then she had to go on a date with me," completed Hans, "Monday sounds good to you? I know this amazing place where…" Elsa interrupted

"No! There will be no secrets and definitely no dates. My sister is too young for dating."

"Hey! I'm 19 soon to be 20, how is that 'too young'? Besides Elsa, I gave my word. Father taught us too always honor the deals we make, didn't he?"

Elsa couldn't say no to that. _I told father that we needed a counter rule for that one._ The 'Queen' sighed. She just would have to accept she lost this one.

"Ok, fine, you can make your plans later," she glances at her sister, "It's getting late, we better go now."

"Already? Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Not if you want to wake up early," said Elsa, "there is a horse waiting with your name on it after all."

"We are getting it tomorrow… I mean today? Cause it's already TODAY… I mean…"

"Yes Anna, we are going today," Elsa glances back at Hans, "Good night Mr. Westergard."

"Goodnight Miss Gard," he turns to Anna, "goodnight Anna, it was lovely," he takes her hand and kisses it. Anna blushes. Elsa rolls her eyes in disgust.

The ride back home was Anna's retelling of her evening with Hans. Elsa would nod or laugh at specific moments but, truth be told, she wasn't paying attention. Her mind was going from her dance with Anna, to her meeting with Fa Zu, to finding Anna with Hans. Especially about finding her with Hans. She didn't want her sister near that man. She had a bad feeling about him and her instincts were right most of the time. She just hoped that the 'date' was a onetime thing.

After they arrived and Anna said goodnight (that included a bear hug, a kiss on the cheek, and an 'I love you') Elsa told Marshal and Kristoff to meet her at her study in 20 minutes. Yes, they could have gone immediately but… her shoes were killing her… last time she wore stilettos…

It was a flash meeting. Her telling them about Anna and Hans (and about Fa Zu of course… but Anna was more important)

"Marshal, tell Olaf that I want EVERY SINGLE security footage that includes Hans. If it has clear audio then better. No exceptions. Till the moment he arrives until the moment he leaves, even if we are no longer at the party."

"For that he would need to hack the security systems at the hotel," says Marshal scratching the back of his head, "he would need to recover tons of information from the server and save all the data in his own computer; all without him being caught. It will be difficult. He will love it," Marshal finished with a grin.

"Perfect," she said with a grin of her own, "Kristoff! I need you to make a background check on the guy. Every little thing, every little detail. I won't let a nobody court my sister."

"Will do Elsa," says Kristoff turning to leave, "and let's be frank, you wouldn't let ANYONE court your sister"

Elsa gave him a playful eye roll. She heard her 'big brother' laugh his way down the hall.

"Elsa," she heard Marshal call her name, "what about Fa Zu? Did everything go well or…?"

"Don't worry my friend," said Elsa putting a comforting hand on the man's arm, "everything went just as planned. Or not. My plan was different. The guy is intimidating," she saw Marshal's serious gaze, "really Marshal, I'm fine. Dangerous and all, he was a gentleman." Elsa pats his arm one last time and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Marshal just stays there watching the way Elsa leaved. He sighed. Kristoff was right, he had it bad.

* * *

The next couple of days were practically uneventful. On Sunday they bought the horse and Anna spent all day with him and Elsa. Hans called Sunday evening to ask about their date. They agreed to go to dinner on Tuesday as Elsa had already convinced her to spend Monday with her (she owed that to Fa Zu). And so, Tuesday night came.

_Don't wait up! _

Those had being Anna's words before leaving with Hans for her dinner date. Elsa knew it was meant as a joke but something inside her just burned. Anna had made her promise that she wouldn't put a tail on her and that made Elsa all fidgety. She just hoped her baby sister had a good head over her shoulders when in these kind of situations.

Well, at least it would be a quiet evening. Olaf was still decoding the security footage he had recovered and then he would need to restore the audio. The 14 year old genius told her that it would take at least a week to have everything in HD quality. He could normally have it done in four days, tops, but his brother insisted that he needed to sleep. _Sleep is overrated_, thought Olaf.

Kristoff had contacted his buddies in the army, that had buddies in the police department, and was currently getting together the 'Hans: the douche' files (as he fondly referred to it). He was waiting for more information to come in so he had the afternoon free, also because Anna was out and he couldn't tail her.

As Elsa and the two bodyguards had the afternoon free they decided to remember old times and play pool in the lounge room. Frederick Bjogrman had taught Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff how to play when they were kids. Obviously he had only taught them the rules as they were (at least in Anna's case) too small to actually reach the table. After he died Elsa and Kristoff had continued playing but Anna found it too painful and had stopped. Later on, Kristoff taught Marshal and Olaf. Before playing Elsa asked the guys to light the fire place. Drawn by the smell of burning wood, Sven walk into the room and fell asleep.

They were in the middle of their third game (Elsa had won the first two) when Nikolas, one of the security guards in charge of monitoring the main gate, came in running. The noise he made when he slammed the door open woke up Sven and made Marshal miss his throw.

"This better be good boy," grunted Marshal massaging his temples, "with that throw I was about to win Kristoff's last paycheck."

"Y-Yes Sir! It… IT IS IMPORTANT SIR!" the kid almost yelled. He was visibly nervous.

"Calm down," asked Elsa approaching the boy, "breath… that's it, now, tell me what happened."

"Somechineseguysareatthedooraskingtoseeyoubutwetoldthemtheycouldntsothepointedgunsatusand…"

"STOP!" intervened Kristoff, "Slow down Nick! We don't understand anything."

"I think I did," declared Elsa

"Are you serious? He blabbed at 100 words per second."

"I caught a few words… someone asking to see me… and Chinese guys? Am I correct Nick?" Nick nodded furiously, "It's them… 'The Hellhounds', Fa Zu's men, I'm sure."

"Yes! They mentioned that name, Fa. We thought they were talking about music. They got mad, held us at gunpoint. Thought we were mocking them."

"Where are they now? What do they wanted?" asked Elsa.

"Well, after we finally understood each other, they again asked to meet you," explained the boy, "Roland was to guide them to… uhm… 'The Room' and I were to fetch you."

"What else?"

"They… uhhh… Oh yeah! They were carrying this other man. He was semi conscious and blindfolded. They said you were expecting him."

"Really? That's what he forgets? The semiconscious blindfolded man?" Elsa shuts Marshal up.

"It's him Kristoff," she simply said, "they caught him." Kristoff's eyes went from realization to surprise…

"Finally," to madness.

"Thank you Nikolas," said Elsa, "Go and tell that we will be there shortly."

"Yes," the boy left running.

"Ready for revenge Kris?" Elsa's voice sounded dangerous.

"Ready," stated Kristoff, with a wide and wicked smile on his face.

The three of them left the room.

* * *

"Bye Hans! Thanks for today! It was fun!" Anna waved at the car that soon disappeared around the corner. She had to admit that it was a fun night. Hans had so many anecdotes about his time in the force and about his family. Being the youngest of 13 sure gave him a lot to talk about.

Anna entered the house at the same time the grandfather clock marked midnight.

"Just like Cinderella… minus the pumpkin… and the lost shoe… and the mice… ok, I'm not like Cinderella."

She was about to go silently to her room when Sven came running and practically slammed into her.

"Sven! Easy boy! What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be sleeping like the good pup you are?" asked Anna while scratching the dog's ears, "come on, let's get you to Kristoff's room, or was your doggie bed in Olaf's room? Where was it boy? Want to lead the way?"

Sven gave her a doggie grin and a bark and started walking. Anna smiled and followed.

A few minutes later found Anna in a part of the manor she rarely stepped into. The Gard state was old and had accommodated a lot of people in the old days but now this wing was full with unused bedrooms. When she was little Kristoff used to scare her with ghost stories and apparitions. Stories about women all dressed in white with long black hair that would lure her to one of the rooms and claim her soul. Anna shuddered at the memory, she wasn't fond of those stories, but it seemed that Sven was on a mission to guide her somewhere specific and her curiosity won over her reason.

"Curiosity killed the cat," said her brain, "but satisfaction brought it back," answered her instinct.

"Ok Anna, calm down. You know that there is no such thing as ghosts. That was Kristoff trying to scare you… and he succeeded… I better go back… No Anna! You can do this, and you are not alone, Sven is with you, right Sven? Sven?" Anna looked around, the dog had disappeared.

"Oh fuck! Are you serious? How can I lose a dog inside a freaking house? I swear, someday I'll…" she stopped, "wait… is that… voices?" She fell silent and listened closely, "Yes, voices" she continued her walk following the noise.

But who would be here so late at night?

Anna rounded a corner and saw light at the end of the hall. She also spotted Sven walking into the only lighted room, its door ajar. She followed. As Anna approached the room she realized that what she heard where no ordinary voices. Most of them were male, except for one. One voice was female; a voice she would recognize even in the noisiest room: her sister's.

Anna came to a halt when she reached the door, the only source of light in the entire hall. She could feel her heart pounding fast in her chest. She reached for the knob when the piercing scream filled the air. A man was screaming behind that door. With her heart beating even faster she pushed the door open and as fast as her heart had started beating… it stopped. All color drained from her face at the scene in front of her and tears started to form in her eyes.

Here they where, the people she loved most in the whole world, doing something she never thought them capable of. They were beating the life out of a man. Marshal and Kristoff both had wooden baseball bats in their hands. The bats were stained with red splotches as well as their clothes. But the thing that drew Anna's attention at the moment was the woman, her sister, with a bat of her own, breaking the guy's legs. Every hit was followed by a high pitched scream.

Anna doesn't know how long she was standing there until her voice found her again.

"Elsa?"

The woman stopped mid swing. All the uninjured occupants of the room turned to her. They had being so focused on the beating that none had noticed her.

"Anna," Elsa dropped the bat and tried to approach her sister. Her voice was trembling when she said her next words, "we can explain."

Anna didn't wait for an explanation.

She ran.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

And here is the prompt that inspired this chapter:

"_Anna figures out that Elsa's running the mafia when she accidentally walks in on Elsa personally_ _breaking a dude's legs"_

I have to tell you… "Revelations" was a writer's block after writer's block. But every single one was conquered and here is the result. A week's worth of work ends with a cliffhanger.

Hope you liked the cameo! Yes, it was Fa Zu, Mulan's father. And if you remember correctly, Mulan is Anna's friend at Arendelle U. (and YES Mulan will appear in the future).

I'll try to update earlier next time but I can't make promises as next Saturday I'm supposed to go on a little road trip with my brother and we have a lot of things to do.

Also, if you have something that you would like to see here, feel free to send a prompt and I'll try to include it. This fic was born because of prompts after all! (And a few new ideas might help with future blocks)

See you!

erzatscarlet.


	6. Elsa and Anna

**Mafia AU**

**Rated – T**

**AN: Yes, I know, this update is (much) later than usual… but I did warn that it would be… anyway, it IS here now! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: All of the "FROZEN" characters belong to Disney.**

_No prompt for this chapter. _

**Family Business**

Chapter 5 – Elsa and Anna

Anna ran. She would run as far as her legs could take her.

Those people in that room… they were not her family. Sure, they looked like them, but they weren't them.

They just COULDN'T be!

Strong Kristoff… Awkward Marshal… and Elsa… her sweet Elsa… no, impossible… it WASN'T THEM!

"Anna! Wait!"

Anna stopped and turned. The Kristoff-look-alike was getting closer.

_Damn it! Why did I stop!_

Anna resumed running (she was almost at the door) but that moment of hesitation gave Kristoff the necessary time to catch up with her. He reached out and grabbed her arm. That was a mistake. Anna got a hold on Kristoff's arm with her free hand, did a side step, and threw him over her shoulder to the floor. He landed on his back.

"_Stupid judo lessons!_" thought Kristoff. Well, at least Anna had stopped running. He got back on his feet.

"Easy Anna, let's go back so we can…"

"So you can kill me? As you were doing to that poor man?" Anna sprinted to the door, trying to go around Kristoff. He caught her, encircling her with his arms. Anna started kicking trying to get free.

"Why… are…you… so… freaking… STRONG?!" complained Anna

"I could say… AUCH… THE SAME?" Anna had kicked him hard on the shin.

They were both so distracted that they didn't see Marshal approach. He extended his hand and squeezed a pressure point in Anna's neck. Her eyes went wide for a second, and then she went limp.

"Was that necessary? I had everything under control," said Kristoff holding Anna in his arms.

"Whatever," answered Marshal, "take her to her room and guard the door. I've already dismissed Fa's men, they will finished the job," the younger man nodded, "I'll go and get Elsa; Gerda took her to the library. She isn't well."

"We aren't either, Marshal" with one last look, he took Anna to her room.

…

Elsa was sitting at the couch hugging her legs close to her chest, her face buried between her knees, her hair a mess. She had let Gerda guide her away from that room and into the library like a lost puppy. The older woman had tried to make her change clothes, drink some water, eat something, or just plain talk. Elsa had sent her away in a very rude manner. She had screwed up… BADLY. Now Anna knew. Now Anna would hate her. She would go away. Anna would never look back. She had lost her sister that night. Elsa was sure of that.

She did the only thing she could do. She cried. Silent tears fell from her eyes, her sobs were soft. She felt self-pity. She hated herself. The look in Anna's face, the utter HORROR in her baby sister's eyes, would accompany her till the end of her days. Her last memory of Anna would never be a happy one. Her last memory would be of Anna running away from her, never to return.

She heard someone enter the library. Elsa didn't care; she continued her crying in the same position over the couch. The person that had entered stood beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She recognized that hand, it was Marshal.

"Go… away!" said Elsa between sobs.

"I will," answered Marshal, his voice soft, "but I need you to come with me"

"GO… AWAY!" repeated Elsa.

"We have Anna," Marshal hoped that that information cheered Elsa up, "she is unconscious at the moment though, Kristoff is taking her to her room. You can see her again."

"What's t-the point," Elsa was still crying, "as soon as sh-she wakes up, she w-will leave. I have lo-lost my si-sister! She hates me now! I know it! SH-SHE HATES ME!" Elsa's crying became worse after that.

"We can still fix this, YOU can still fix this," Marshal tried to reason with her; "Anna was only scared, she doesn't know… yet. It's your chance to make things right between you two. No more secrets."

The "Queen" ignored him and continued crying. It was pointless. Elsa was too deep into her self-loathing to listen to him. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. He was certain that his next move would be risky but he needed to try.

"_This has nothing to do about my feelings for her, this is just the only way I'll get her to respond, I'm not taking advantage of the situation,_" thought Marshal.

He positioned himself in front of Elsa who was still in fetal position. He put both hands on her shoulders and shocked her to get her attention. Elsa lifted her head, annoyed. She wanted to be left alone. As soon as she was facing him, Marshal took Elsa's face between his hands and closed the gap between them.

He kissed her.

Elsa's eyes went wide and her tears stopped. Her brain started analyzing the situation at light speed.

"_Wait, is Marshal…? Why is Marshal…? _HE _is kissing you! Why is he kissing you?! Should I kiss back or…? OF COURSE NOT! Don't kiss back! He is kissing you without your consent! You should be angry! Get angry! ELSA! GET ANGRY!"_

The kiss lasted for 3 seconds before Elsa reacted. She pushed Marshal away…

"I'm sorry Elsa but it…URGH!"

… and punched him on the face. Marshal fell off the couch in the most ungraceful way ever. At least she had stopped crying.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU MARSHAL!" Elsa gets up and gets closer to her bodyguard who was already on his feet, "YOU THINK THIS IS A BLOODY GAME OR SOMETHING?" She pokes him on the chest, "THAT I WOULD FIND COMFORT IN YOUR ARMS LIKE A COMMON ROMANCE NOVEL CHARACTER? THIS IS THE FUCKING REAL WORLD! AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION!"

"I did not…"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO COME UP WITH AN EXCUSE! YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT RIGHT NOW!" Elsa was now punching Marshal's chest. He grabbed her hands, made her turn, and pinned her on a bookcase. Some books fell off the shelves. Elsa tried to get free but Marshal was way stronger than her.

"I'm sorry but I'm NOT sorry!" started Marshal, "I only did it too snap you out of your self-loathing! Do you think I like seen you like that? Crying like the world just fucking ended? Just giving up? You helped me out of my misery after Olaf's accident, now is my turn. I won't let the woman I love to keep crying over spilled milk. This can be fixed!"

Elsa snapped out of her anger and stopped fighting. She just looked Marshal in the eye. _Did he just…?_

"The woman you love?"

_Oh shit…_

Marshal let her go and took a couple steps back.

"I… I… I… don't know what you are talking about," _smooth, Marshal_.

"Oh Marshal," Elsa approaches and puts on hand on Marshal's face, forcing the man to look at her, "I'm sorry, for everything. I never realized…"

"You weren't supposed to," interrupts the bodyguard, "I have no right to feel this way. I can't get attached. It's against 'bodyguard-client' policy."

"We are not a 'policy'," answers Elsa, "we are humans, friends." Marshal sighs.

"Friends"

"I'm afraid so," Elsa sits on the couch and motions him to sit beside her, "I'm sorry Marshal, but I don't feel the same way you do, I…"

"You have someone else, I know."

"You do?"

"I spend nearly 18 hours a day with you (sometimes 20 if we have to 'work' at night) of course I'd noticed if someone 'catches your eye', don't you think?"

"And you don't think it's weird? The way I feel for this person? Don't you think it's wrong?"

"To hell with wrong," he smiles her way, she smiles back, a few tears escaping her eyes, "hey! Wow! Please don't start crying on me again."

"Happy tears," says Elsa drying her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm such a fool Marshal."

"You are just a bit of a fixer upper" Marshal bumps his shoulder against Elsa's.

"This whole situation is," says Elsa, "you said something about Anna being unconscious?"

"Had to be done," he explains the whole situation, "she must be in her room right now."

"Was it necessary? The neck pressure point?"

"Come on, give me a break. I've wanted to do that ever since I saw Homer doing it on 'The Simpsons'"

"You are such a child," Elsa gets up, "I'll change and then go to my sister. It's time to clear everything up," Elsa opens the door and stops, "Marshal?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"Thank you," and with that she leaves.

…

Anna is awake but her head is hurting a little so she keeps her eyes closed.

"_Soft surface. A bed. Please let it be my bed. I don't remember lying down,"_ thinks Anna. She moves her hands over her body, _"I'm clothed. Good sign." _She opens her eyes slowly, _"Yes! My room! When did I get here? I had dinner with Hans, it was fun, he dropped me home, it was midnight, I ran into Sven, he guided me to the old wing and…"_ She sits up straight, her eyes like saucers.

"They were beating someone up," now she remembers.

"Yes, we were, and you ran before we could explain" said a woman turning on the lights.

Anna turns her head so fast that she feels like she pulled something. There, beside the door, was Elsa. But was she really her? Or was it the evil doppelganger? She had mentioned the beating… Doppelganger it is.

"Stay away from me," says Anna retiring further into her bed, "You are not my sister, you are… you are… A DOPPELGANGER! That's right! You are a doppelganger posing as my sister! Give me back my sister!" Anna throws a pillow hitting Elsa in the face.

"I'm not a doppelganger or a clone; it's just me, your older sister," Elsa takes tentative steps towards Anna. Her little sister throws another pillow. This one she manages to avoid.

"I said stay away!" Elsa stops at the edge of the bed, "there's no way MY SISTER would do something as awful! The only explanation is for her to be replaced with a doppelganger or a clone or maybe possessed by the evil spirits of the house or body jacked by aliens or…" Anna's eyes widen in sudden realization.

"Anna?"

"… or if the rumors were true. Oh my God! The rumors are true, aren't they?"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"About this family," Anna stands up and stands beside Elsa. She puts both her hands on her sister's shoulders and looks her in the eye, "Tell me, are they true?"

"I don't know what Hans told you but…"

"It wasn't Hans," says Anna, frowning due to her sister's reaction and releasing her, "I heard them at the University. Mulan told me, she thought I needed to know as my family was involved."

"Who… who's Mulan?"

"My friend," answers Anna, "my only friend in that place and now I understand why." Anna starts walking in circles around her room, "Now I know why no one else tries to befriend me except her, the exchange student. She has nothing to lose. Everybody else has a link to our family, they are afraid that I will use 'its power' against them. I'm an outcast, and I didn't even know it."

"Anna…" Elsa tries to reach her but her sister avoids her.

"How did I never realize it before? All the secrecy, grandpa never allowed me in his study as well as father," Anna was starting to hyperventilate, "and now you! You said it yourself! You wanted me out of this!" silence, "You wanted me out of this… Elsa, you wanted me out of all this! You… you were trying to protect me?"

"All I wanted was for you to be safe. I thought that if you knew you would be… afraid"

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid… or at least I wouldn't have being," retorts Anna, "Kristoff always says it, I'm a tough cookie!"

"So, you are not afraid of me?"

"Well… right now I'm conflicted. After what I saw in that room I would be a fool not to." Anna hugs herself and puts a little more distance between them, "that was a side of you (and Kristoff and Marshal) that I never imagined could exist, Elsa. Honestly, I'm worried about what other things you have hidden to 'protect me' all these years."

"A lot of things Anna," answers Elsa sitting on the bed, "some are not as serious, some are worse; but I'll make something clear here and now, Anna: we NEVER do or did something just because we wanted. No, there is ALWAYS a reason, a good valid reason, behind every action we take."

"I don't think a 'true valid reason' exists for taking someone else's life Elsa!"

"Maybe Anna, but I also want you to know that murder is not something our family takes lightly. We avoid taking a life whenever possible. In fact, there is a rule about it set in stone for us."

"Nice, '5 easy steps to commit murder and not be caught trying', something like that?"

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm Anna, it's not appropriate."

"Says the criminal," retorts Anna. Elsa takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. _Come on Elsa, you knew this wasn't gonna be easy._

"No, not like that," continues Elsa, "as I was saying there is one rule, just ONE. We only take care of those who have hurt our family, and by hurt, I mean killed." Elsa let the new information sink. Anna sat beside Elsa (still a little far away) on the bed.

"Who… who was…?" Asked Anna a few minutes later

"Uncle Frederick," answers Elsa, "the guy you saw tonight was responsible for Uncle Frederick's death."

As soon as the new information registered in Anna's brain, tears started rolling down her face. Her beloved uncle didn't die because of heart complications, he was murdered. And years later the family was taking revenge on the perpetrator. Anna was feeling the conflict between what she knew was right and the feeling of knowing her uncle was revenged. After nearly 30 minutes, Elsa broke the silence.

"Anna, do you want to know?"

"You are giving me the choice?" Elsa nods.

"It is not a bed of roses petals Anna. Our history is a field of thorns. I didn't get a choice in the matter as our father introduced me into this world at a young age. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that night years ago and look for an alternative route when I returned to my bedroom that night. I don't want more secrets between us, but I also don't want to force you into this world. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it, but sometimes I wish I also was given a choice."

Anna pondered on her options. She stole a glance to her sister; saw the hidden sadness in her eyes, a sadness (Anna realized) that Elsa never let her see whenever they were together. Anna stood up and repositioned herself close to Elsa. She took her sister's hands in hers and forced the older woman to look her in the eye. A decision had being made.

"Tell me everything," commanded Anna, "and don't you dare sugar coat anything. I want the truth. All of it. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I want to share this burden. It is also my family." Elsa smiles.

"There are nasty things hidden in the dark that you might regret knowing, Anna."

"I know."

"And you are not afraid?"

"Of course I'm afraid, Elsa! But not of you, never of you, not again. Tell me, please. You did say that you could explain it before I ran."

"It might take a while, it's a long story."

"We have all night."

Elsa saw the determination in her sister's face. No more secrets. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"It all began years ago, when…"

…

When Elsa woke up it was already 3 pm. It was unusual of her to oversleep but it was expected of someone who went to bed past 7 am. She had missed work. Elsa tried to remember if there was any important meeting scheduled for today. None came to mind. Whatever, Kai could take care if anything aroused during the day. He knew the company better than her anyway. Not for nothing he had being her father's PA before he became hers.

Elsa then felt an arm around her middle. Anna's arm. Last night had being an emotions roller coaster and at the end they had fallen asleep together on Anna's bed. Elsa smiled, her sister was amazing. The way she took everything in, the way she listened, the way she didn't judge.

"I can't believe how lucky I am for having you as a sister," whispered Elsa kissing Anna's temple. The red head moved closer to her sister in her sleep.

Elsa had told her everything she knew about their family's dark side. It had started with anecdotes from a long time ago and then slowly moved to the present times. Of course that meant that Elsa had also told her all about Uncle Frederick and Kristoff's biological parents, as well as hers. Anna knew her parents had died in a fire and that in their will they had named the Gard's as her legal guardians. But that knowledge could prepare no one for the ugly truth. Anna had cried for nearly an hour when Elsa revealed the true story. The blonde even told her they could continue in the morning. Anna refused.

"The can of worms has being opened. We might as well finish its contents," said Anna drying her tears. Elsa complied

When Marius' and Elise's story was next, Elsa hesitated. Anna took her hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. She gave her an encouraging smile even though there were unshed tears in the younger girl's eyes. Elsa's eyes got teary as well. She took a deep breath and continued. When she finished, both of them had silent tears running down their faces.

"We've already cried enough for mom and dad. They wouldn't want us to mourn forever," said Anna, "Even though it is not nice, I'm glad I now know what really happened. So, you guys only ki…killed one man?"

"Yes, only one," answered Elsa drying her tears, "I moved some strings and cashed some favors to deal with the ones behind the killer."

"What did you do?"

"Let's say that their business is no longer available in the market." Anna smiled.

A couple hours later, Elsa was done. It was 7 am and they were both totally spent (emotionally speaking). They didn't even bother to get under the covers; they just threw themselves over the pillows, falling asleep instantly.

"Good morning Elsa" the blonde smiled.

"You mean afternoon, it's already past 3."

"Is it? Don't care," Anna yawned. Her phone started buzzing. She picked it up reluctantly.

"He-he-hellooooooo," Anna said yawning again, "oh, hi Hans."

_Hans? _If Elsa wasn't wide awake before she was now. Hans' existence had slipped her mind completely during her conversation with Anna last night.

"Yes, just woke up… no, just a long conversation with my sister… yes… oh, family things… oh, well… no no, I'd love to but today is not good… Friday night? I don't see why not… yes…. Yes Hans… ok…. See you Friday! Bye."

"By that call I take yesterday's date went well," Elsa teased. In reality she was overly annoyed with this development but she needed to approach it with caution.

"Yes, it did," Anna blushed, "Hans is a nice guy, I'm thinking of giving him a chance. Sure, he is like 6 years older than me but I think it might work."

"Anna, you are aware that he IS a cop, right? A detective, and the Chief of Police's nephew to boot."

"Yes, so?"

"Anna, were you not present in our conversation last night? Our family is a mafia that has avoided the law for 4 generations," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Come on sis, I'm not saying that I'm marrying the guy, just… giving him a chance."

"Ok, fine! Befriend the detective!" Elsa was too tired to deal with this right now, "Just be careful, and remember I did say 'I told you'."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, I don't trust him" Another roll eye from Anna.

"Worrywart"

"Cry baby"

"Ice Queen"

"That's a compliment"

A knock interrupted them.

"You guys up already?" it was Kristoff, "Lunch is ready, and Gerda made apple pie"

"Coming!" Anna turns to Elsa, "Let's go, you can keep badmouthing my new police friend at the table"

The blonde followed her sister down the hall. She felt lighter. The chip on her shoulder had become smaller. Now Anna knew and things could only get better from then on.

The events that occurred 2 weeks later proved her wrong.

**Authors Notes:**

I was planning on publishing this last Sunday… but "Captain America: Winter Soldier" happened… and I'm glad it did cause I re-read the chapter yesterday and changed A LOT of things… I need a beta… anyway, hope you like it! Thanks for all the follows and favorites! They mean a lot to me.

See you!

erzatscarlet.


	7. Payment in kind

**Mafia AU**

**Rated – T**

**Disclaimer: All of the "FROZEN" characters belong to Disney.**

_No prompt for this chapter. _

**Family Business**

Chapter 6 – Payment in kind

**-Friday - Gard Inc. - Elsa's office-**

It's 4pm and Elsa is working. She is checking and signing some pending documents while quietly singing to herself.

"_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

She was in an overall good mood.

On Thursday night, Anna had being introduced to the rest of "The Nordics". She was surprised that practically all the people that worked at the house (and some 'Gard Inc.' employees) were part of the mafia. But the one member that really caught her eye was the youngest of them all. The one sitting on a wheelchair.

"Olaf?" Anna walked towards the boy.

"Hi Anna!" said the fourteen year old.

Everyone expected Anna to throw a fit. To start saying that Olaf was too young to be exposed to this world. That he was just a boy. That he deserved better. But Anna, being Anna, said:

"I'm a level 76 mage now. Can I try the 'Dark Temple' or is it too soon?"

"Better wait until level 80. By then you will get this kickass spell that…"

Everyone relaxed after that. Some even joined the gaming conversation.

"You still worried this won't work?" asked Kristoff

"Not anymore," answered Elsa, "It's nice not having secrets between us."

"Yeah, well," Kristoff scratch the back of his neck, "actually, there is something that might need to be kept a secret for a while longer…"

"What do you mean?" Elsa was confused.

"You know what? It can wait. I'll just…" the blonde tried to flee. Elsa grabbed his ear and pulled, "ouchouchouch… ok, ok, I'll tell you… just… release me…" Elsa did and crossed her arms.

"Talk"

"It's about the 'Hans: the douche' files," said Kristoff, "one of my buddies found something yesterday. I still have to check if it's reliable information but if it's true, then Hans will be a big problem in the future," Kristoff checked over his shoulder, making sure no one was paying them any attention, "it seems that the Chief of Police, Duke Weselton, will retire soon and he wants to finish his career with the biggest catch of all, the leader of 'The Nordics' a.k.a You" Elsa paled.

"And what does Hans has to do with any of that?" asked the 'Queen'

"Hans is helping him, apparently at least," answered Kristoff, "personally I don't think he is. They seem close when in public, but some of my sources informed me that the chief is not fond of his nephew, at all."

"We will have to wait until Olaf is done with the security footage of the party to make sure", states Elsa, "Let's hope you are right about him 'big brother', Anna has a…" Elsa sighs, "a date with him tomorrow night"

"I could stage an accident for him if you want," offers Kristoff with a little smirk on his face, "it would be easy; I have all the necessary information."

"As tempting as your suggestion is, better not," Elsa looks at her sister, she was laughing about something one of the boys had said, "She would grow suspicious. Anna knows I don't like the guy"

"You can't say I didn't try my 'Queen'," Kristoff makes an exaggerated bow, "but I could tail her tomorrow night."

"Don't you dare 'Blondie'" Anna had approach them, "you tail me tomorrow night and I swear I'll tell everyone about that incident when you were 8, remember?"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me"

The older woman laughed at their antics. She really should have come clean with her sister long ago. It would have spared them so much heartache.

Elsa signed the last document and stretched. After she heard her back 'pop' she relaxed. She stands up and walks over to her music system. Elsa was still in a good mood so she plays something silly. As she was alone in her office, the blonde decides to let go and starts dancing to the beat to release some pent up energy. They used to do it, Anna and her, when they were in High School. Before Elsa started shutting her out.

"_Everybody was kung-fu fighting_

_Those kicks were fast as lightning"_

Elsa starts jumping and kicking, letting her inner child take over. She may be the 'Ice Queen', the leader of a mafia, she may seem poised and perfect during business meetings, she may portray a perfect behavior in front of others, she may have being scared by the cruel world out there, she may have witnessed horrible things in her life but, deep inside, she was still that child that just wanted to act silly and be free. She had shut out that part of her personality the same day she decided to keep everything from her sister, the day the secrets began. It amazed her how, in just a couple days, Anna had brought it back to the surface.

"Nice dance moves! I didn't know you could do that!"

Elsa freezes mid jump. This makes her lose her footing and she trips, landing on her butt.

"Sorry! Did I scare you? I scared you, didn't I?" Olaf moves his chair towards Elsa. He bends over trying to help her to stand. Elsa accepts his help. She was so embarrassed. Someone had seen her. A member of her 'family' had seen her. She had a reputation to uphold.

"Elsa? Are you all right? Your face is all red," Elsa sighed. For being a genius Olaf was still a pretty naïve boy.

"Yes, I'm fine," she sat down behind her desk. Olaf positioned his chair across from her, "Olaf, what you just saw…"

"It was awesome!" answered Olaf, "But don't worry, I won't tell a soul. You have a reputation after all. We don't want more rumors going around, don't we?" Ok, so he wasn't a naïve boy. Elsa smiles and nods.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that," the blonde stands up again and walks towards her mini bar, "I need a drink, you want something?"

"Really? Marshal never lets me drink anything!" Olaf's eyes sparkle with expectation. Elsa giggles.

"I meant water or a soda, Olaf. You are fourteen; I won't give you a scotch."

"Oh, then water, but with ice," he adds quickly, "at least I can pretend its vodka," the teen smiles.

"Water on the rocks then," Elsa gives him the drink and sits again, "so, what brings you here this fine Friday afternoon?"

"Oh right!" he opens his knapsack and takes out a flash drive, "here, it's the security footage from the party"

"Amazing Olaf! You are a genius!" Elsa extends her hand for the flash drive but Olaf doesn't give it to her, "is something the matter?" Olaf nods silently, "What is it?"

"There's no sound," explains the boy, "the security system the hotel uses is not the same they advertise. I realized too late, I'm sorry"

"There's only video then? No sound?"

"Exactly," says Olaf, "you could actually sue the hotel for misleading advertising"

"Will do," Elsa was in business mode now, "I'll talk to Steve (the company's lawyer) and see what we can do about it. It is a security problem during a contract with the company so… anyway, we are going off topic," Elsa extends her hand again and Olaf gives her the flash drive, "even if it's only footage we can gain a lot of information from it. I'll give this to Isabella; she will know what to do."

"Isabella? Do I know her?"

"She was my mother's bodyguard," explains Elsa, "now she is head security for the 'Nordics' and only answers to me. In fact, Isabella is the one who tested your brother before we hired him. She will know what to do with this information, trust me."

"When have I not trusted you Elsa?"

"Aprils fool, last year. I tried to give you a wasabi cookie."

"Oh right," Olaf laughs, "you suck at pranks," Elsa blushes

"Anyway, I'm finished here, want a ride home?"

"Sure," Olaf looks around suddenly realizing something, "where's my brother?" Elsa stiffens

"Your brother?"

"Yes, tall guy, pretty buff, short black hair, works as your bodyguard? Rings a bell?"

"Yes I know him; he must be in the building's lobby"

Truth be told, Elsa had given Marshal off the rest of the week. After accidentally confessing his feelings for her, he had started acting too self conscious around her. Elsa told him to take those days to sort out whatever he needed and to go back to work first thing Monday. She wouldn't lie, Elsa felt flattered even if she didn't reciprocate his feelings; but she had made clear that they were just friends and, as a grown man and her employee, he would need to come to terms with that fact.

"But he is always just outside your door, sitting at his desk across from Jenny and making her uncomfortable because she likes him!"

"Wait, what?" As if on cue, Jenny, Elsa's receptionist, enters.

"Miss Gard, a moment please, you have a…"

"You like Marshal?" interrupts Elsa. Jenny snaps her head up looking at her boss, her face getting redder by the second.

"Who told…?" she notices the teen, "OLAF! YOU TOLD HER?"

"Gotta go!" Olaf was gone in seconds. Elsa didn't know wheelchairs could be managed like that.

"Oh God! This is so embarrassing! I'm going to kill that boy!" said Jenny.

"Come on, is not that bad. Although seeing you freaking out is kind of amusing. You are always so professional," Elsa smirks and leans on her desk crossing her arms. Her receptionist covers her face with the files she is holding. Elsa decides to stop the teasing, "You needed to tell me something?"

"Yes Miss Gard," Jenny looks through the documents for her notes, her cheeks still pink, "there's a gentleman in the lobby requesting a meeting, although he wouldn't say the topic of said meeting"

"That's unusual"

"Yes it is, so, what should I tell Mr. Fa?" It is Elsa's turn to snap her head up

"Mr. Fa? Fa Zu?"

"Yes, what should I tell him?"

"That I'll receive him immediately," answers Elsa, "tell him to meet me in conference room 4 in 5 minutes and Jenny," the woman stops writing and looks at her boss, "not a word of this to anyone"

…

"Miss Gard! Such a long time no see!" greets Fa Zu after entering Conference Room 4.

"Tomorrow it would have being a week Mr. Fa," replies Elsa shaking his hand, polite smile on her face.

"Doesn't time flies," Fa Zu returns the polite smile, "so, can we start our meeting?"

"Yes, of course, please take a seat," the Chinese seats across from Elsa, "I'll be blunt Mr. Fa, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" says Elsa punching the table, all traces of amity gone from her persona, "we were clear that your agreement was with my 'family' and not with my 'business'. Explain yourself." Fa doesn't lose his composure.

"Now now Miss Gard, let us not jump to conclusions yet, although I have to say that you are right about my intentions for coming here," Fa Zu leans closer to Elsa, "I'm here to request my payment." The man's smile turns wicked.

"I refuse to discuss this here Fa Zu!"

"But you WILL discuss it here Elsa, for your own good and for the well being of your so called 'family'."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes I am," Fa Zu stand and walks behind Elsa's chair, "you will listen to what I have to say and you will follow my exact instructions or I'll make you pay. If I recall correctly, you have a sister, right?" Elsa pales.

"Anna," breathes Elsa, "you wouldn't dare…"

"My dear child, yes I would" Fa Zu puts his hands on Elsa's shoulders. The blonde shudders slightly. Fa Zu notices.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Elsa can only nod.

…

**-11 pm- Gard Mansion-**

"And you agreed just like that? Elsa, what's gotten into you?" Kristoff couldn't believe what Elsa had just told him.

They were in Elsa's study with the door and windows locked. The blonde didn't want anyone else to know about this for now.

"I had to Kristoff. Payment in kind, remember?"

"But this? Elsa, we have never smuggled illicit substances! Drugs have always being a big NO for us!"

"But that's what 'The Nordics' do, what we do. We introduce illegal things to Arendelle using our commercial fleet as a cover." Kristoff could see that Elsa was really affected by this. She was saying everything like it was a pre-rehearsed dialogue, "I wanted to say no, really did, but he gave me no choice. He threatened me with hurting Anna. What else could I do?"

"Offering something else? Giving him options, other things we could do to repay what his 'family' did."

"Not 'family'," corrects Elsa, "for him, 'The Hounds' are not family, they are just his pawns," Kristoff sighs, "and I did offer him other options Kristoff, don't you dare assume that I agreed with his idea oh so happily"

After that there was silence for a few minutes. Both of them needed to think about what to do next.

"Who will go?"

"I want you there Kristoff, and Marshal. Tomorrow I'll decide who else is coming with me. I need at least two more…"

"Coming WITH you?" Kristoff snaps at her, "YOU are going? No! No way! I won't let that happen! You are…"

"The freaking head of this family!" Elsa snaps back at him, "and YOU will do as I say! Is that clear Kristoff Bjorgman?" she was glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah, clear," answers the man, "but that doesn't mean I approve of… of… THIS!" Kristoff lets himself fall on the couch, "When and where?"

"Midnight, 2 weeks from now, storage 16, block D," answers Elsa, "they will be waiting."

"And exactly how are you telling Anna?" Elsa flinches. Anna, she had to tell her.

"Together with everyone else, I guess"

"You do know that feisty-pants will offer to accompany us that day, right?"

"I know"

"And that nothing you tell her will make her desist from that decision"

"I know"

"Because Anna is as stubborn as a…"

"I KNOW!" says the woman, sending a book flying in Kristoff direction, "Anna is my sister! I know how she will react! Stop pestering me about it!"

"I'm sorry" Elsa notices the hurt expression on her friend's face. Now she felt guilty.

"I'm the one who should apologize," says Elsa, "I'm just so stressed by all this. One thing is to smuggle pelts and other to smuggle opium. It's just… not right. Even for our standards."

…

Anna told him that the bathroom was just down the hall. She forgot to mention that said hall had way too many doors and that it connected to another bigger hall half through it. He really was just searching for the bathroom so Hans was unprepared when he stumble upon certain conversation between two blondes.

He couldn't decide if he was lucky or unlucky. A little bit of both maybe.

"_But that's what 'The Nordics' do, what we do. We introduce illegal things to Arendelle using our commercial fleet as a cover."_

He had heard the confession of the century, but he had no way to prove it. If only he had his recorder! He could have recorded Elsa confessing that the Gards were indeed involved with 'The Nordics'. He kept on listening.

"…_I won't let that happen! You are…"_

"_The freaking head of this family!"_

She hadn't admitted to being the 'Ice Queen' but this was a start. Now all he needed was…

"_When and where?"_

"_Midnight, 2 weeks from now, storage 16, block D, they will be waiting."_

… time and place! Hans didn't linger at the door after that. He went back to the library, where he had left Anna. She was there, playing with her dog. That stupid dog had attacked him and ruined his favorite jacket.

Sven growled at him the moment he entered the room. Hans didn't like the dog and apparently the dog didn't like him.

'_Stupid animal'_

"Easy Sven! What's gotten into you?" the girl holds the dog from his collar to avoid him from approaching the man, "Everything ok Hans? No problem finding the bathroom?"

"Not at all, everything's fine" _Yes it is_, adds Hans in his head, "but I have to go now, duty calls. Or my uncle. They are basically the same. I think we'll have to postpone that hot chocolate for next time"

"Oh! Well… it's your job. Next time then. I'll see you to the door."

"Don't worry, I can see myself out. Goodnight Anna," Hans leans to give her a kiss but Sven growls and barks at him not letting him have his way with the girl.

…

Later, in his car, Hans makes a call.

"Hello? … Aunt Gina, it's me, Hans… Yes I know it's late… Yes I know… Yes… Can you let me talk? … I need to talk with my uncle… Yes I know it's late… Yes I know he hates it… Yes… I KNOW! … Just do it please it's important… (2 minutes later) Uncle Duke… YES I KNOW IT'S LATE! JUST LISTEN TO ME OK? … Well I wouldn't yell if you just let me talk! … Well in fact it is about them… no I'm not joking… Yes… Hell yes… Soon, you are getting your big catch… Yes, we will capture 'The Nordics'."

**Authors Notes:**

This chapter was shorter than I expected.

The song that Elsa is singing at the beginning is "Cups" by Anna Kendrick. I just love it (and Anna) so I found a way to include it. The second song is "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas. I put it just because it started playing while writing that part… and it fit so… yeah.

Anyway, now Hans knows and you all probably want to kill me now. Please don't… wait until next chapter… you WILL want to kill me then.

Also, I liked the idea of overprotective Sven. He knows how to judge people.

Thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews! It really makes me happy every time I receive a notification for any of them :D

Still looking for a beta…

See you!

erzatscarlet.


	8. Hans and Marshal

**Mafia AU**

**Rated – T**

**Disclaimer: All of the "FROZEN" characters belong to Disney.**

_No prompt for this chapter. _

**Family Business**

Chapter 7 – Hans and Marshal

"Let me see if I got this right," says Duke Weselton. Hans had agreed to meet with his uncle first thing next morning. They were currently at Arendelle PD, in Weselton's Office, "you overheard Elsa Gard talking about this 'opium smuggling operation' and now you are requesting police back-up to get her arrested?"

"Exactly, isn't it great? Her arrest will lead us straight to the 'Nordic' leaders," says Hans full of himself, "I just need the official order and in the next hour she will be behind bars."

"Yes of course, we could put her behind bars IF WE HAD SUPPORTING EVIDENCE!" Hans gets startled by the sudden yell, "You are a fucking idiot! Your word is not enough to get a warrant! We need physical evidence, documents, recordings and you have brought none of that! It's your word against hers and Elsa Gard has Arendelle's mayor support. Who do you think they will believe in?"

"But after we arrest her we can search around the house for that evidence, uncle. Just think about it; we could catch them red-handed!" Hans would not let Weselton throw everything out the window just because of protocol, "You are the Chief of Police damn it! Make it happen! Give me that warrant!"

"I'll give you nothing," spats Weselton, "but I'll take everything from you," he walks around his desk and stands next to Hans extending his hand, "give me your badge and gun, you are suspended"

"What?!" Hans couldn't believe it, after all his work this was his reward? "Are you serious? You can't do this! You can't take away my badge nor my gun!"

"I'm Chief, I can do whatever the hell I want!" says the Chief quoting Hans, "Now hand them over!" Hans throws them over the table, "still no manners, huh? I guess I couldn't expect much of a kid born because his mother had an affair," Hans has to bite his tongue to avoid saying all kind of blasphemies to his uncle.

"Also, I think it's obvious as you are no longer a detective but, you are out of this case."

"I figured I was," spats Hans

"I don't want to see your face around here ever again. I did warn you that this would be your last chance to prove your worth you useless scum," Duke's tone was so venomous that Hans was using all his auto control not to take the gun from the desk and shoot him, "Now get out of here!"

Hans walks out of the office and slams the door with so much strength that the glass breaks. Everyone outside stares at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Yells Hans stomping his way out of the Police Department. He makes it to the parking lot and into his car, also slamming the door shut. Unbelievable. He knew his uncle hated him, no, not hated. Hate wasn't what Duke felt for him, no, his uncle _loathed_ him. Because he was the product of an affair. Because his mother, tired of a marriage to a man that only saw her as a trophy and child bearer, looked for a way out. Because his mother wasn't careful enough and ended up pregnant for the 10th time in her life. For the first years of his life no one knew he wasn't his father's son as, luckily, he resembled his mother. Happy times until he got severely sick one day. The doctor was an old family friend and he saw something strange in the boy's test results…out of curiosity – and ignoring all ethics a doctor should have - he made a DNA comparison… the cat was out the bag not long after that. But it was never made public, a scandal wouldn't look good for his uncle, Arendelle's new Chief of Police. The family kept quiet and Hans' personal inferno began. He thought that, after years of hard work, he had finally redeemed himself of something that was not his fault in the first place (but still seen like it was). He was wrong.

"No… I'm in the right… Everyone else is wrong… If you won't help me uncle, so be it then… I'll take care of everything my way, outside the law," He ignites his car and drives away.

…

_**ONE WEEK LATER…**_

Anna was bouncing on her chair. This was the first time she had being officially summoned to a 'Nordic' meeting. She knew it was something serious about something dangerous (and illegal), but she couldn't help herself.

"Could you stop that, feisty-pants? No one will take you seriously in this meeting if you keep bouncing like you have a sugar rush," Kristoff scolds her.

"Sorry, sorry" apologizes Anna, "but I can't help it! Me being here means that Elsa trusts me... like she REALLY trusts me, you know?"

"Your sister has always trusted you Anna," says Kristoff as a matter of fact. The red head opens her mouth to retort but the blonde talks before her, "and her not telling you about the mafia has nothing to do with it. She wanted to protect you and you know it"

"Ok, fine. I won't bring that up again,"

The door opens and Anna turns her head. Elsa enters followed by Marshal, Kai, and other 2 guys. The ones already in the room (Anna, Kristoff, and other 3 members) stand up.

"Good, you are all here," says Elsa taking a seat on her place at the head of the table, "I summoned the nine of you today because I have something very serious to announce. Fa Zu, the leader of the 'Hellhounds' approached me last week requesting his payment for the 'search and capture' job they did for us."

"_Fa?" _Thinks Anna, _"same last name as Mulan… no, it must be a coincidence"_ she returns her attention to her sister.

"I already went through this with Kristoff and Marshal. The three of us concurred that the seven of you are the most suitable for this job. Although," Elsa turns to Anna, "we did have our differences regarding the participation of one of you."

"Wait… you are talking about me? You didn't want me here? Elsa!"

"Not me… Marshal" the guy face palms.

"Thanks you, 'My Queen', for giving me away," he turns to Anna, "it's nothing personal, Anna. I just think that you would get in the way. You would clearly be a distraction for Elsa and Kristoff and for this job we need them 100% alert instead of worrying about you."

"Hey! I can take care of myself! I'm not a damsel in distress! I can fight. I even think that I could kick your ass," says the girl with a cheeky grin. Marshal was going to answer but Elsa cut them off.

"Ok, that's enough. We are losing precious time. Anna," the girl sits straight in her chair, "I know you can take care of yourself but that is not the point in this situation. You also have to watch the backs of everyone else there and be alert of your surroundings all the time, can you do that?"

"Yes, 'My Queen', I can," answers Anna

"You will also have to carry one of this with you," Elsa puts a gun, caliber .45, on the table, "and maybe, you will have to use it. The question is, can you? Can you shoot to another person Anna?" Anna takes a little longer to answer this time.

"Yes Elsa, I just hope it won't be necessary, but there is a problem… I don't know how to use it," admits Anna

"Kai will teach you," the man nods, "You have exactly one week Anna, don't waist it. Now," Elsa starts addressing everyone in the room, "this is what will happen one week from now. We will meet with Fa Zu's men at the docks, they will be waiting with several crates containing silk fabric. Under the silk, in a hidden compartment, there will be opium. This is how I want you to proceed…"

_**(3 hours later)**_

Anna kept glancing at the clock over Elsa's head. They were checking the docks blue prints for the 15th time. If she knew that this meeting would take so long she would have called Hans beforehand. She was supposed to meet him at the ice-rink 20 minutes ago.

"Anna, pay attention! We are going over this again because of you!" Elsa scolds her, "Now, if you are here and you need to make a quick escape but people are blocking escape routes 1 and 4… Anna, are you listening?!"

"What? Oh yeah… yes… escape routes… uhmmm… 2?"

"Everyone out," commands Elsa, Anna gets on her feet, "except _you_ my dear sister," Anna sits again, "Kristoff, Marshal, I want you two to check our supplies. Guns, ammunitions, vests, goggles, you know what to do," both men nod and exit, followed by the other 'Nordics,' and leave the sisters alone. As soon as the door closes, both guys can clearly listen Elsa going all 'Ice Queen' on her sister.

They look at each other and laugh. Anna had it coming sooner or later.

…

_**Gard residence – Basement**_

"You sure they are around here?" asks Kristoff, "'cause I can't find them!"

"They should be," answers Marshal from the opposite corner of the room, "it's the only thing left to check"

"Nope, the large size bullet prove vests are not here man," Kristoff dries the sweat on his brow with his sleeve, "I think both of us will have to do without."

"Bad omen," says Marshal.

"It's not a bad omen, it was just carelessness from our part; we only need to order new ones."

"That would take 3 weeks minimum and the 'job' is in only 1," complains Marshal, "bad omen"

"Stop saying that. We'll just need to be extra careful," says Kristoff, "besides, no one except the ten of us and Fa Zu's men know about this and the docks are our territory. Nothing will happen."

"I hope you are right."

…

It was fate, Hans decided. During the last couple of days he had started getting cold feet about his plans for next week. He had decided to come clean to Anna and ask her directly about her family.

But she stood him up. Anna never got to their date that night, she didn't even called the next day to explain what had happened. So Hans was completely sure that it was the universe talking to him, telling him that his plan of action was the right one.

He reviewed his plan one more time. And then again. And again. And again.

Perfect.

This had to be perfect.

…

_**A few days later…**_

Anna looked at her phone and sighed. Once again the call had failed to connect. After failing to go to their date, Anna hadn't been able to contact Hans. It was partially Elsa's fault, as she had taken away her phone and every technology device she possessed as punishment. Anna wasn't exactly worried about the guy. She called their outings 'dates' just because she lacked of a better term. They were just friends. She realized the second time they went out that they couldn't be more than that. Anna didn't feel that connection… that sparkle… the butterflies in her stomach… as she felt while dancing with Elsa during that party weeks ago. Anna shook her head, it wasn't like that, no. Elsa was her sister. Ok, so she was adopted and they had no blood relation whatsoever, but they were still sisters.

She glanced at her phone once more and dialed one more time… _'The number you are trying to reach is…'_ …she hangs up. It really was weird.

…

"Everything is ready for tomorrow night, Elsa," says Marshal after entering the woman's office.

"Tomorrow night," Elsa leans back on her chair and releases a heavy sigh, "Anna will come with us. Kai says that she is a natural with firearms."

"Your sister is a girl with many talents," Marshal seats in front of Elsa, "and so are you."

"Don't start 'Marshmallow'," says Elsa. The guy frowns, he hates that nickname.

"Which car will we use?"

"The van," answers the bodyguard, "Vanessa will drive"

"Good, I like her style," Elsa turns her chair around and looks out her window, "you know Marshal, I've being thinking this past week," Marshal walks towards his boss and stands beside her, "maybe this would be a good time to just…"

"ELSA! BIG NEWS! YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS!" Kristoff barges into her office interrupting Elsa and scaring both of them.

"The fuck Kristoff! What's the matter with you?!"

"I'm sorry… I know I can't just come in like that… but you have to know this Elsa, you really do," Elsa encourages Kristoff to keep talking, "Isabella finished analyzing the footage at the party and… you are not gonna like it."

"Explain yourself" Kristoff sighs

"You can clearly see in the images that since the moment Weselton and Hans arrived at the party, they were watching you like hawks. Waiting for the most opportune time to approach. We don't know what happened during the conversation you and Anna had with them but, after you left, their behavior changed completely. Weselton hit Hans on the head and they argued but something else happened: they changed their target," explains the blonde.

"Target? What do you mean by target?"

"When you and Anna were dancing, Hans was circling the dance floor, waiting. Not even 10 seconds after you left he taps Anna on the shoulder, they talk and then start dancing. You can also see Weselton stealing glances at them from time to time. Then, when you reappeared and took Anna away, Weselton and Hans started talking again, like making plans. They are onto us Elsa. The rumors my buddy heard were no rumors. Weselton DOES want to capture you and Hans IS working with him and…"

"… as he couldn't win me over he went for Anna. He is using Anna to get to us… to get to me. Oh my God!"

"We have to tell her Elsa. As soon as possible," urges Kristoff, "he has already being inside the house. We don't know if he was sneaking around while no one saw or if he has heard something. I would even say that tomorrow's operation could be compromised." Elsa gasps.

"Yes, I'll call her now and…"

"We can't tell her," interrupts Marshal. Elsa and Kristoff look his way in disbelief. "I mean, we can't tell her NOW. If you tell her then she won't be able to concentrate tomorrow night. Let's just wait one more day. Besides, if word had went out about tomorrow, don't you think we would have being arrested by now? The guy being a detective and everything," reasoned Marshal.

"Fair enough," agrees Elsa, "we will wait. Until then, keep her busy. I don't want her near that rat."

"I don't think that will be a problem," says Kristoff, "it seems that she hasn't being able to contact him for days."

"For days? Now, I can't decide if that is a good thing… or a bad thing," Elsa stares out her window once more. Things couldn't get worse, could they?

…

"Anna? You're still awake?" says Elsa opening her sister's door slightly. Anna was in her bed, reading.

"Oh! Elsa you're home!" Anna puts the book down, "Why wouldn't I be awake it's only… 2:17 am? Wow! This really is a good book!"

"What are you reading?" Elsa sits on the bed beside Anna and grabs the book, "WICKED… Yeah, I've read it. It is good. You have great taste in books lil' sis."

"Thanks," Anna smiles, "so, I don't think you came in here at this hour just to talk about literature. Something happened?"

Everything that has happened until then, all the things they discovered that afternoon, her fears, the secrets she still needed to keep from her. Everything flashed before her eyes. She was so tempted to talk…but Marshal was right. She couldn't tell her now. She would talk to her about Hans… just not now.

"Nothing serious, I just went through tomorrows plan with Kristoff and Marshal once more."

"Again?" Anna moves in her bed so she is facing Elsa directly, "you are worried right? About tomorrow night."

"I'm more than worried Anna, I'm scared. I know we have done this before, 'The Nordics' I mean, but it was always with our rules. Now, we have to follow Fa Zu's instructions and deal with his men who I'm pretty sure won't hesitate to pull the trigger if they feel we are messing things up. But more than that, I'm worried about you." Elsa takes her sister's hands in her own, her gaze downcast, "I don't know how you will take all this, Anna. One thing is hearing about it and other actually experimenting it. I remember the first time I went to one of these operations, the first time I had to wear a bullet prove vest and strap on a holster with a .45. I remember the feeling of not trusting even your own shadow and seeing movement where there was nothing. Given all this I'll ask you once more, do you really want to come with us?"

"Yes, Elsa," answers Anna almost immediately, "now more than ever." The younger girl squeezes her sister's hand as reassurance. Elsa lifts her head and looks into her sister's eyes. She releases her hands and hugs her tightly. Anna returns the hug, placing her head in the crook of Elsa's neck, her eyes close.

"Anna, whatever happens tomorrow I want you to remember something," says Elsa, "I love you more than anything."

"I know Elsa, I love you too," answers Anna, "I promise I'll be careful tomorrow… or today. Kai says I was born to hold a gun."

"Don't!" Elsa breaks the hug and holds Anna at arm's length, "please Anna; don't tell me that you are seriously considering using your gun tomorrow because I swear I'll…"

"I'm not planning anything Elsa, I swear," Elsa relaxes and Anna hugs her sister again, "I'm just saying that it doesn't hurt to know that I have one hell of an aim."

Elsa can't help it, she laughs.

"I've said it before Anna, but I'll say it again," Elsa takes Anna's face between her hands, "I'm the luckiest person on Earth for having YOU as a sister," Elsa kisses Anna's forehead, her lips soft, "It's late, you need all the sleep you can get for tonight. Sweet dreams," Elsa smiles tenderly and caresses Anna's cheek before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Anna raises one hand to touch the place where Elsa's lips touched her skin, a blush appearing in her neck and face. She thanked the gods above that Elsa had left because she was sure that her sister would have being able to hear her heart hammering inside her chest.

…

_**Saturday – 9pm – Arendelle Docks **_

Things were going as planned. Hans had made it to the storage 16, block D, unnoticed and way ahead of time. Now, he only needed to wait.

"You sure they will be here?"

"I'm more worried about our payment"

"Dibs if there are cute girls!"

"You can't call dibs on cute girls! That's unfair!"

"Will you four just SHUT UP?! I'm starting to question why I hired you," Hans knew he couldn't do this alone so he went and contacted some goons. Low life's he knew would follow orders if offered the correct amount of money, "I've already told you that the two factions will meet at midnight. We have to sneak into the storage house, find a safe place, and wait"

"And then we get to shoot something or…?"

"Don't be stupid!" hisses Hans, "We are only five. We can't start anything. If we get to the point we need to use our guns it will be solely on self-defense."

"Boriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

"Then YOU start shooting and go get killed," says Hans eyes ablaze with anger, "at least that way I won't have to pay you and, let's face it, it won't be that great of a loss."

After that, none of the goons dared to say another word. They had misjudged the guy, thinking he was a wuss and that this job would be easy money. On the contrary. It would be the most dangerous situation these four would face in their lives.

Three of them, wouldn't survive it.

…

_**10:00 pm – Gard State**_

Anna had to admit it, the 'uniforms' her mafia family wore were cool.

"Black is definitely my color"

The outfit consisted in black knee-high combat boots, black leggings (for women), a black turtle neck sweater (long sleeved), and black gloves. For dangerous jobs, as this one, they were also required to wear a bullet prove vest and a holster for the .45 and extra ammunition. Also, all women with long hair (as herself) would wear it in a bun. No ponytails allowed. It was a known fact that during close combat, lose hairdos were a disadvantage.

"Wait, what? Close combat?" Anna gaped at Gerda through the mirror. The woman was helping her with the bun, "Are you serious?"

"Oh! I thought you knew!"

"Yeah! This is the face of someone in the know!"

"It's an old tale," says Gerda, "things that use to happen when guns used to jam a lot. If I'm not mistaken, last time things escalated to a fist fight was when your sister was 18. She knocked out two guys twice her size before the police arrived and they had to flee. Your father was beaming, your mother… not so much," Gerda giggles, "there you go; a perfect bun."

"Elsa knocked out TWO guys when she was 18?! Why did I not know about the awesomeness that is my sister? Wait, is that the reason that they were so supportive when I told them I wanted to practice judo?"

"In part, father liked to spoil us," says Elsa from the doorway, "and the guys weren't twice my size. Also, care to remember that I gained a nasty bruise because of that. My back hurt for weeks."

Anna wasn't listening. She was too busy admiring the blonde. She had being mistaken, black wasn't her color… it was Elsa's. It made the perfect contrast with her pale complexion and it accentuated her hair. She also noticed that Elsa was not wearing make-up. She really was a natural beauty.

"Why, thank you. You don't look bad yourself," said Elsa with a faint blush.

"Did I said that out loud?"

"Yes you did," Anna blushes and lowers her gaze. Elsa giggles and pats Anna's head, "Come on, the guys are already waiting for us in the garage. We need to leave." Anna just nods.

_**11:45 pm – Arendelle Docks **_

"Look who's finally here. You can't trust these…" one of Fa's men starts talking as he sees the van approach. A second guy shoves him to a nearby wall.

"Shut up! Who gave you permission to talk?"

The black van parks nearby the group of Chinese men. Only one (the leader, apparently) doesn't snicker or laugh when they see women among the newcomers. Once again, the same guy makes everyone too shut up. He walks towards Elsa.

"Glad you could make it tonight," says the Chinese offering a handshake, "I presume you are Miss Ga…"

"Yes," Elsa cuts him, "I'm the 'Ice Queen' of the 'Nordic' family. And you are…?"

"I'm Shang. Fa Zu put me in charge of these men."

"You are his right hand?"

"His successor, actually," says Shang.

"Well, congratulations. You must be thrilled," Elsa's tone is professional and cold.

"Not at all," refutes the guy, "but I love his daughter. This is a small price to pay to be able to marry her."

Elsa is genuinely surprised by that statement but her poker face remains in place. The two of them keep talking (mostly Shang explaining how they would proceed) while the rest of the 'Nordics' wait for instructions.

"Psst, Kristoff," whispers Anna, "Kristoff!"

"What?" says the guy trying not to move his lips.

"Did I hear correctly? That guy's name is 'Shang'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing important, just curious," Kristoff rolls his eyes and shifts his attention back to Elsa and Shang.

"_He has the same name as Mulan's boyfriend… another coincidence? Or maybe…?"_ The redhead shakes her head. She could ponder on that thought later.

They were already going in.

_**Storage 16, block D – inside**_

"Finally! You four, hide!"

Hans and the goons get into position behind some old machinery in the storage second story, camera ready. So his uncle wanted proves? He was going to get proves!

He aims the camera and adjusts the focus of the lenses… his position is not ideal. Everyone is with their backs turn to him. He needs to move… but that would mean revealing his position… fuck it all, he didn't made it this far to give up now.

He communicates his intentions through signs. All four understand and start to move.

It takes 20 minutes, but he gets a better position. He aims again… and starts snapping pictures. Hans is far away so he has too zoom in a lot. He moves the camera slowly as to not miss a single detail and, most of all, searching. She should be there somewhere, Elsa Gard, if he finds her all his problems would be solved. Evidence… he needs evidence… Elsa Gard in the middle of a drug smuggling operation… Elsa… Elsa… Elsa…

"Anna?"

He looks through the lenses again. There, all clad in black, was Anna Gard. Hans is surprised by this revelation. Given his interactions with the redhead, he found no hint whatsoever that she could be actively involved in this world. Hans was pretty sure that she _just_ _knew_ about it and that she _just_ _kept_ the family secret. But he was wrong… again. If he informed of this, she would go to the gutter too.

Hans aims his camera on Anna once more.

"Oh well," he thinks, "it is not like I really cared for her anyway." He takes her picture… but Anna moves and the result is blurry. Hans curses and focuses again…

"I got you now…"

… but he doesn't take it…

A gunshot rang before he could shoot the picture, making everyone in the storage to freeze. One of the Chinese guys has his gun pointed to the second floor.

"INTRUDERS!"

…

_**A few minutes earlier -**_

Everything was going well. Eight of us went into the storage with Fa's men (Vannesa and Thomas were instructed to wait in the van). The 'Hellhounds' had already unloaded all the silk/drug crates from their ship and taken them inside. Four of the 'Nordics' plus three of the 'Hellhounds' were doing inventory while Elsa talked business with Shang. I liked the guy, he was decent for a drug smuggler. Nonetheless, I felt relief knowing that 'Marshmallow' was near my sister all the time. You never know with these people.

Kristoff and I were in charge of checking no one approached the place. Each of us was stationed near a window. The rest of the 'Hounds' (three more men) where standing in the middle of the room. I checked the time, 15 minutes had passed since the operation began. Kristoff was focused on the outside so I took the liberty of scanning the inside.

These Chinese guys scared me but I didn't let it show. Elsa had told me that Fa Zu, even though he seemed like a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, was one of the most dangerous men she had ever encountered. It only occurred to me that such a man could only hire those that resemble him. Dangerous men.

I see movement to my left and I turn quickly. I see a long tail disappear in the darkness. Just a rat. I take my hand off my gun and relax. Or try to relax. Not even half an hour had passed and I was already a nerve wreck.

Ok…I have to focus on something. Yes, let's focus on something… let's see… maybe in that Chinese guy in the middle of the room taking out his gun and aiming to the second floor…

Wait, what?

I heard a gunshot and a scream. Then, hell broke loose.

…

The gunshots exchange started. The ones below were in a technical disadvantage. The higher ground always had the upper hand in these kind of situations. It didn't help that they didn't know how large this new group was. The mob group added up to 15 people.

"Xia Yu was hit! Help!"

Correction. They were 14.

Kristoff ran towards Anna and grabs her by the arm, leading her behind some boxes to use as cover.

"Kristoff, what's going on?"

"Rats on the second floor, but we don't know how many. They have already taken out of commission two of the 'Hellhounds'. They can see us, we can't see them." Explains Kristoff.

"Then we just need to make them get out of their lair? Lure them out?" says Anna

"Not 'we'," argues the blonde, "you stay here where it's safe. Elsa would kill me if…" Anna slaps him.

"I'm a 'Nordic'," hisses Anna, "and I won't hide while my _family_ is in danger," Kristoff touches where Anna slapped him.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, "I forget you are one of us now," Kristoff draws his gun, "Ready to kick some ass?"

"I was born ready," agrees the red-head.

"I'll go out there. Cover me," Anna nods and Kristoff runs.

Anna starts to scan the second floor.

"Come on, make a mistake…show yourself…" and then she sees him. A middle aged man with a black beard behind an old printing machine. He was aiming at someone. Anna follows his gaze and it lands on Shang. Instinct kicks in.

"SHANG! LOOK OUT!" she screams as she runs in his direction. She shoves him aside in time. The bullet grazing her leg. She turns, aims, and fires. Anna hits her target and the man falls from the second floor.

"ANNA MOVE!" Kristoff runs to her once more, avoiding bullets, and carries her to somewhere safer, Shang following close, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" the redhead doesn't respond, "Let me see your leg," Anna lets him still not responding. She was shaking.

Did she... did she just… killed… a man?

"Your name is Anna?" Shang kneels before her and takes her hand in his, "I want to thank you. You just saved my life," his voice makes Anna return to reality.

"Yeah…I think I did but… I… I also… killed…" tears start falling from her eyes.

"He wasn't dead," says Shang, "I saw him move where he landed. You didn't kill him. My men, on the other hand, might have finished him already."

"He was alive? I didn't…?" Anna relaxes. She was not a murderer.

"This life is not for you Anna," says Kristoff finishing patching her up, "I'll sneak you out of here and then come back…"

"NO! I'm not going anywhere while my sister is still in danger! If I go to safety so does she!"

"Then let's go get her"

The three of them get out on the fray once more. They reunite with Kai who tells them that the group consisted on five members. Two were already dead, two where somewhere around the storage and still shooting. The last one had ran away. They had killed four 'Hellhounds' and injured three 'Nordics'.

"If it weren't for these vests," explains Kai, "They would also be dead."

"Have you seen Elsa? Where is my sister?"

"I saw her pursue the one that flee. Marshal followed her," informed a woman named Clara. She was Gerda's right hand back at the manor, "It seemed to me that 'the Queen' had recognized him," Anna and Kristoff look at each other in confusion.

"For Elsa to recognize the guy… any idea who could be?"

"No, sorry. He was using a bandana. It covered the lower half of his face," explains Clara, "they went that way."

"But there's nothing that way, just the fence that signals the docks limit," says Kristoff.

"It's our only clue," says Anna, "and I'm going after my sister. You coming?"

The blonde nods.

…

"Keep your eyes open Marshal, he could be anywhere," says Elsa, gun raised.

"Aye," answers the man, scanning the place. They were in the open.

Elsa had seen the guy running down the stairs, camera in hand. She had cut his advance gun raised. Surprised, the man had looked her in the eye, recognition flashing all over his eyes, the only part of his face not covered by the bandana. Elsa had seen those eyes before. A second later, she remembered.

"Westergard?" said Elsa with a frown, lowering her weapon. That was a mistake. That action gave the guy the opportunity to run, leaving her behind. Elsa cursed and gave pursuit. She had tried to shoot the guy down but the rat knew what he was doing. Running in zigzag and keeping his head low. He became a difficult target. It was obvious that he had received professional training. Her "that guy is Hans" theory made more sense each second that passed. Marshal caught up with her (I saw you running and followed), now, they were on a man hunt.

"Westergard! I know it is you! Show yourself you bastard!" shouts Elsa into the night, trying to get a reaction from the man, "We know you were using my sister to get to me you son a bitch! You can run from us but can't hide!"

"That's not a very lady-like way to speak '_Queen'_!" comes Hans voice from somewhere nearby, "When my superiors see these pictures you are done Gard. Do you hear me? DONE!" Hans was bluffing of course, but Elsa didn't need to know that.

Elsa makes signs to Marshal to stay silent and slowly walks towards the direction where Hans' voice was coming.

"Done? Me? Please! You are the one who's done! Try to explain why you were sneaking around here, in private property, without a warrant!" Hans stays silent, "Cat got your tongue?" A few more minutes pass. Elsa can only hear the sound of her breathing… and of a gun being pointed to her head from behind.

"Drop the gun, Gard. You are mine now."

…

Marshal rounds the corner where Hans was supposed to be…but founds no one. Puzzled, he goes to rejoin Elsa, just to find a scene taken straight out from his nightmares in front of him. Hans had outsmarted them. He had sneaked up to Elsa from behind and was now holding her at gun point. Marshal gets furious and raises his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says Hans, his voice muffled by the bandana over his face, "drop your gun and raise your hands, unless you want to see her beautiful brains splattered all over the floor."

"Don't Marshal! Shoot him now!" urges Elsa

"YOU SHUT UP!" says the guy pressing the gun harder into her head, "I'm the one giving the orders now! DROP THE GUN!"

Marshal does, reluctantly. He felt useless. The most important woman in his life was in grave danger and he could do nothing about it. He should have never left her side. He should have requested backup. He should have never underestimate the man before him. "And I call myself her bodyguard", mutters the man under his breath.

"And now 'Queen', you will accompany me. I don't recommend you to struggle with me because if you do, I plan to use this gun," threatens Hans.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Says a new voice from behind them.

"Anna!" Marshal had never being so happy to see them.

"Let go of my sister you scumbag or else your skull will get a brand new hole," says the redhead aiming her gun to the man's head.

"You don't have the guts to shoot at me girl!" taunts Hans neither turning nor lowering his gun. Anna shoots. The bullet scratches the side of the man's forehead. He freezes.

"Try me," hisses Anna, her heart hammering like crazy. It was really lucky that the man was several inches taller than her sister. She could shoot at his head with little to no chances of hitting Elsa. But she had faith in her shooting skills, she had to. There was no second option.

"Anna, where is Kristoff?" asks Elsa.

"We got separated looking for you guys," she turns her attention back to the man, "Now, drop the weapon and turn so I can see your face," orders Anna. Hans does and Elsa immediately creates distance between them. Marshal runs to rejoin her.

Anna approaches the man and rips the bandana off his face. Her eyes widen when she sees who the man is.

"Hans?" Anna hesitates for a second and the man seizes the opportunity to knock Anna's gun from her hands. Instinct kicks in and things quickly escalate to a fist fight between the two. Elsa tries to go to her aid but Marshal keeps her in place.

"You… scoundrel… you… USED ME!" screams Anna intercalating her words with her punches.

"You really though… I gave a crap…about you?" answers Hans, avoiding kicks.

"Anna! The gun! Grab the gun!" shouts Elsa. Bad idea.

Both redheads look at each other, then the gun a couple of feet away from them, and at each other again. They run for the gun. Hans makes Anna trip and gets to it first. He aims to the girl on the floor but fails to see the huge man approaching from the left.

Marshal rams into him trying to take the gun from his hands. They struggle for a while until a gun shoot is fired. They both stay still for a few seconds, then Marshal falls to his knees and then to the floor.

"BASTARD!" screams Anna tackling Hans once again and taking the weapon from him. Hans gets to his feet and runs. Blinded by her rage Anna shoots. She hits his shoulder but Hans ignores the burning pain and keeps on running. By the time Anna can aim again, he's already too far.

Anna turns and sees Elsa already by Marshal's side, his head on her lap. She was making pressure on the wound using Hans' forgotten bandana but, there was just too much blood.

"Anna, go get help," Anna doesn't move, "Anna, GO GET HELP!" repeats Elsa. Anna nods and runs.

"Stay with me Marshal, stay with me damn it," says Elsa, "why in heavens name are you not using a vest?"

"Couldn't… find them," Marshal's voice comes out weak, "at… at least it… didn't happen to… Kristoff…"

"He's also not wearing…" Elsa bites her tongue. This was note the time or place to talk about that, "we will talk about it later, now, stay with me. Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"It's too… too… late for…"

"NO! Don't!"

"Elsa… I… love you…"

"Marshal, please don't do this," tears were falling from Elsa's eyes by now, "you can't die! Think of Olaf! He needs his brother!"

"I know… you… will… take care…" Elsa nods, rapidly. Some tears fall on Marshal's face, "good… he'll be fine…. He… he is a…"

"Marshal? MARSHAL!" Elsa shakes him. The guy re-opens his eyes slightly. He was paler by the second. Elsa sees his lips move not making a sound, "What? Marshal please, don't leave us!"

"Tell her…" he repeats. His voice was so weak that Elsa had to make an effort to understand his words, "tell her… how…how…"

"How what? Tell who?"

"Tell Anna… that you… love…" Marshal looks at her. Then, his head falls to the side.

"ELSA!" Anna returns and kneels beside her sister, "help is on the way! Kristoff went to get the van," she sees Marshal and gasps, taking her hands to her mouth, "No… please no! NO NO NO! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Anna shakes Marshal, Elsa stops her.

"It's… too late Anna," Elsa takes off her bloodstained glove and closes his eyes, "he's gone."

**Authors Notes:**

I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!

I know I wrote it but I'm crying nonetheless. IT HURT ME TO DO IT! Please believe me, and please don't kill me!

Now… I got a couple of reviews that I need to answer:

Lorna: And I'm so happy that you liked it! 3

Guest: My dear, my dear… You need to have a little bit more of faith. Last chapter was just a break from the drama. Breaks never hurt anyone. Now we are back in business.

2014floridagator: Who said I would let Elsa get captured? No, not at all! You got one thing right though, their new associates will be of great help in the future.

Well, that would be all for now. Next chapter might take a while as I just realized I have being neglecting my other story. But don't worry, I'm sure the waiting will be shorter than it was for this update.

Thanks once more for every favorite, follow, and review! You have no idea how happy those make me!

See you!

erzatscarlet.


End file.
